Sakura floresce outra vez
by ijen8
Summary: Sakura está infeliz com seu casamento com Sasuke, enfim a realidade de que ele não é o que ela sempre quis que ele fosse a atinje e ela decide tomar uma atitude para mudar e tentar ser feliz. Ela começa então a enfrentar as dificuladades que esta decisão vai trazer para sua vida. Será que ela consegue ser feliz desta vez ,sem ilusões, em uma vida mais adulta.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 - Verdades e decisões

Mais um dia de cansativo no hospital, Sakura tinha trabalhado até às 3 horas da manhã e se sentia como se estivesse levado uma surra. Sua substituta tinha ficado doente e como a outra opção era uma ninja ainda em treinamento achou melhor emendar. Então estava com três turnos trabalhados já que agora assumia o turno da tarde também, já que n tinha nada para fazer em casa.

Depois de dois anos fora Sasuke voltara e levara sarada com ele, ela sabia que a personalidade dela estava cada vez mais semelhante à do pai, depois de conhecê-lo ele se tornou um ídolo para ela. E assim foi, quando ele voltou ela implorou para que a levasse com ele e ele a levou e ela sabia que depois disso sua filha seguiria seu caminho e este era longe dela.

Então para não se sentir ainda mais sozinha decidiu se enfiar ainda mais no trabalho. A verdade e que sua ultima conversa com Ino não saia de sua cabeça.

-O que achava Sakura? Que ele mudaria depois de tanto tempo?-questionou a loira depois de confessar sua infelicidade a ela.

-Acho que sim, que no fundo eu esperava que ele sentisse minha falta, me achasse importante e me valorizasse com o passar dos anos, ao ver nossa filha bem criada e feliz.

-Resumindo, você se iludiu mais do que devia.

Sakura sentiu a tristeza de sempre assolar seu peito, sabia que a amiga estava certa. Ela colocou seu amor acima de si mesmo de tudo em sua vida e agora estava pagando o preço por isso.

Ino sentou no sofá de sua própria sala ao lado da amiga e a abraçou com carinho.

-Testuda você é como uma irmã para mim e me dói sentir que você não é feliz e isso se arrasta há muito tempo.

-eu sei... mas o que quer que eu faça?

-Eu n quero nada Sakura quem tem que querer e você!

Ela n falou nada sabia que a amiga estava certa. Sasuke e ela n se tinham como homem e mulher há muito tempo, desde que ele fora embora logo depois de casados. As duas vezes que voltou nada aconteceu e ela se sentia mal e triste, desvalorizada. Não que ele a tivesse valorizado algum dia.

Depois de almoçarem juntas na churrascaria ela fora para casa, estava de folga e pensara muito nesta conversa que ainda hoje assolava sua mente.

Ela tomou um longo e relaxante banho e se deitou na grande cama de casado. Cobriu-se e sentiu a falta de um homem que a amasse mais do que nunca, estava cansada e tensa e queria braços fortes para relaxa-la e abriga-la. Ela nunca tivera isso com Sasuke e tempo suficiente já tinha passado para perceber que nunca teria a verdade e que sempre soubera, mas como Ino disse sabiamente ela que tinha se iludido.

Ao longo do tempo o amor que sentia por Sasuke se transformou em solidão e tristeza.

Com esses pensamentos acabou por adormecer e sonhar.

Ela estava com uma roupa branca, uma camisola e andava pela casa em que morava no distrito Uchiha a casa parecia vazia ,estava poeirada ela vasculhou tosos os cômodos da casa e nada encontrou, foi ate seu quarto o ultimo da casa e observou a cena. Ela estava mais velha, bem mais velha e olhava para a janela do quarto com olhos perdidos sentados à poltrona. Quando se virou e olhou para si mesma.

-Ele não voltou ainda, já fazem 5 anos desde a ultima vez que nos vimos.

-E Sarada?

Uma risada triste ecoou pelo quarto e sobre seus lábios engiados pela idade se formou um sorriso triste.

-Ela assim, como o pai não tem raízes comigo, sou sua mãe e ela me ama, mas sua natureza não e como a minha e sim como a dele.

-Porque aguenta esta situacao, por tanto tempo!?

-Ora assim como você, por covardia.

Ela lhe olhou profundamente com os olhos verdes agora meio opacos, tristes.

Sakura despertou assustada e tensa. Sabia que era verdade, que aquele seria seu futuro se nunca tomasse uma atitude, ela se levantou e foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto, tinha acordado mais cedo do que precisava, mas sabia que não dormiria mais. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Ela era jovem ainda, bem jovem seu corpo era belo, firme e depois que fora mãe estava mais bonito mais curvilineo. Porem, seu marido nunca reparara nisso. E sentia falta disso, nossa!De quantas coisas ela sentia falta! De ser tocada, desejada, de companhia, de conversa, de carinho, de afeto. Mas nunca tivera nada disso.

Mas como Ino a dissera que era culpada por isso. Colocara em Sasuke todos os seus sonhos e ideais mesmo sabendo que ele não se encaixava neles, ela cometeu um dos maiores e mais comum dos erros, achou que poderia muda-lo.

Vestiu-se e foi trabalhar entrou em sua sala vestiu o jaleco e começou a trabalhar. Quando entrou na sala de atendimento Shizune quase a empurrou para fora.

-O que faz aqui?Esta com a cara pessima, depois de ontem era para estar em casa hoje!

-Para fazer o que?Nem pensar esse e meu trabalho e não vou embora.

A discussão foi interrompida por uma das enfermeiras que entrou como um furacão na sala de atendimento.

-Sakura-san!Um jounin esta na sala de emergência gravemente ferido é o Hyuuga-sama.

Sakura nem esperou na mesma hora segui a menina ate a sala. Estava verdadeiro caos, os enfermeiros corriam de um lado para o outro. Ela seguiu ate a maca estava encharcada de sangue, ele estava sem roupa sobre a maca, apenas um lençol lhe cobria da cintura para baixo. Ele estava inconsciente e com uma grande ferida que lhe atravessava o abdome, hematomas por todo o corpo e uma fratura exposta na perna. A situação era bem grave.

-Ele foi encontrado nos arredores da vila, provavelmente voltando de uma missão calculamos que ele deve estar assim há umas quatro horas.

-Rápido coloquem ele no sangue precisamos de uma transfusão urgente!

Um dos enfermeiros já cuidava da fratura e estancava o sangue, ela focou na ferida do abdome, ela cor da carne observou que continha veneno, a ferida fecharia enquanto n o removesse. Foi o que fez. O trabalho de remoção do veneno foi longo e cansativo sorte que o antidoto n foi complicado de elaborara-as foi um processo lento.

8 horas depois com tudo terminado ela se sentia exausta e tremula de tanto usar seu chakra.

Observou o Hyuuga e os equipamentos ligados a ele, estava estável. Saiu da sala de cirurgia pra onde ele tinha sido transferido ordem a transferência dele para a UTI e foi direto para sua sala tomou um banho para tirar o cheiro de sangue, trocou de roupa e voltou para o leito do jounin. Para observa-lo, a respiração estava estavel. Hinata entrou no quarto em seus olhos via se o medo e aflição.

-Sakura-san!Como ele esta?

-Estável, mas vai ficar bem.

Hinata respirou aliviada, e olhou para o primo com carinho. E observou a medica que ainda fazia ajustes no prontuário do Hyuuga.

-Precisa descansar Sakura-san.

-Estou bem, não se preocupe Hinata.-olhou para a amiga com carinho.

-Pode ire vou ficar aqui o quanto eu puder.

-Obrigado, já deixei tudo pronto, mais tarde estarei de volta.

Hinata assentiu e puxou uma poltrona para se sentar ao lado do leito do primo.

Mas logo depois teve de ir Hinata tinha de cuidar dos filhos e de Naruto. E tinha descoberto que estava gravida novamente, mais um motivo para se cuidar.

Sakura prometeu a ela que ficaria ali, Hinata insistiu que descansasse e ela o fez durante, à tarde, no hospital mesmo.

A madrugada não foi fácil para o Hyuuga, Sakura tinha extraído boa parte do veneno, mas não todo e o que restara deixou o Hyuuga com febre tremores e a ferida voltou a sangrar. Ele gemeu, falou coisas desconexas, delirou muito e acabou por despertar no meio da noite, enquanto a Haruno trocava duas ataduras. Foi de repente o Byakugan estavam ativadas as veias do corpo dele saltadas e o corpo encharcado de suor. Ele segurou as mãos da medica com forca e arquejou tentando se levantar.

-Onde estou?

-Calma, deite-se esta tudo bem agora. Esta em no hospital de Konoha, sou Sakura Haruno, lembra?-ela o deitou na maca novamente.

-Sakura-san?

-Sim, fique calmo Neji-san esta seguro.

Ela colocou a mão na testa dele e afastou os cabelos de seu rosto aplicou uma pequena quantidade de chakra e ele adormeceu lentamente.

Ela terminou de trocar as ataduras aplicou mais um pouco de chakra nas feridas e colocou uma toalha úmida na testa do ninja.

Ele relaxou e dormiu a noite toda, Sakura deu uma ronda elo andar e também aproveitou para descansar.

Algumas semanas depois tudo estava mais tranquilo, ela chegava pela manha tratava do hyuuga no quarto pra o qual ele fora transferido, cuidava dos outros pacientes do andar e ia para emergência a tarde voltava para o quarto dele.

Ao longo do tempo eles acabaram por desenvolver um bom dialogo, sobre curativos, técnicas de cura e de luta, a comparar seus estilos que eram semelhantes, mas ao mesmo tempo muito diferentes.

Ela não percebia, mas o Hyuuga a observava muito bem, e já tinja notado o quanto a Haruno mudara. Sua personalidade era mais madura, mais centrada. Sua beleza estava mais evidente, e atraente. Mas seus olhos não eram mais brilhantes, empolgados e felizes. Agora eram tristes, sem brilho, marcados por olheiras profundas.

-Sakura! Sasuke esta na vila!-Ino entrou como um furacão dentro do quarto do Hyuuga, se despedindo dele.

Ela voltou para casa e arrumou tudo, por mais que estivesse infeliz ainda tinha uma pequena chama de esperança em seu intimo. Logo ele chegou ela foi ate a sala e o abraçou com força, ele n retribuiu.

-Sasuke, kun, estava com saudade!-ela tentou beija-lo, mas ele a afastou.

Como sempre ela fez perguntas a ele que o mesmo n respondeu direito e quando se impacientou foi tomar banho. Eles comeram em silencio e depois foram se deitar. A Haruno se aconchegou junto a ele e esperou que ele a tocasse mas ele meramente virou-se e adormeceu.

Ela aproveitou a noite inteira para pensar. Nada mudava e nunca iria mudar, ela já devia saber disso. Por mais que tivesse medo precisava tomar coragem.

Acordou com o sol sobre seu rosto, a janela tinha ficado aberta assim como o Uchiha preferia.

Levantou-se e foi tomar banho, quando estava ao chuveiro lembrou-se que era domingo, seu dia de folga. Permitiu-se então relaxar um pouco e aproveitar a noite mal dormida, atormentada por pesadelos.

Quando sentiu mãos lhe tocarem os seios e lhe segurar pela cintura fazendo virar para encara-lo olhar do uchiha mostrava desejo, Sakura por um momento se sentiu eufórica e surpresa e o beijou, mas logo ele desviou o rosto para seu pescoço e seus seios. Ele os sugava com vontade e logo suspendeu a rosada pelas pernas encostando-a na parede. Sakura queria toca-lo e beija-lo mas ele prendeu suas mãos acima de sua cabeça e a penetrou rapido,ela ofegou e se contraiu em volta dele. Foi um pouco doloroso, mas ao mesmo tempo prazeroso. Ele beijava e sugava seus seios e acelerava o ritmo, ela queria toca-lo, mas ele não permitiu. Logo chegaram ao êxtase ela se sentiu mole. E cansada e relaxou no colo de sasuke, ele esperou um pouco, mas logo a colocou no chão, banhou se rapidamente, se secou e trocou de roupa.

-volto na hora do almoço.

\- Sasuke-kun, espere...-mas ele já tinha ido.

Sakura preparou o almoço durante todo o dia e depois limpou a casa. Não quis ficar em casa não queria pensar nele e depois encara-lo, precisava ficar sozinha. Deixou tudo pronto e saiu para caminhar, foi ate a antiga área de treinamento do time sete, e procurou a sombra das arvores dali e se sentou em uma delas, relaxando as coatas no tronco, sentindo o cheiro da umidade e da chuva que parecia se aproximar.

Meu Deus o que tinha acontecido hoje de manha não deixava duvidas, sempre fora assim!Na verdade ultimamente era cada vez mais frio, sem amor e carinho, apenas sexo. Não que ele a machucasse ou a forçasse a alguma coisa, nunca tinha acontecido, mas ela se sentia como se fosse um doce d que quando ele quisesse comer estaria ali, para seu bel prazer e vontade. Ela também não podia reclamar permitiu ser tratada assim desde o de inicio, por ele.

Mas não queria mais isso, o fazia se sentir usada, triste, humilhada. Esperara que Sasuke a reconhecesse e a amasse com o tempo e não a usasse apenas para ter uma filha e para ter uma tais pensamentos acabou por adormecer.

O vento forte atingiu seu rosto e o cheiro de chuva veio forte, fazendo-a despertar devia ser umas 17hrs. Precisava voltar e encarar Sasuke e a conversa que teriam.

Quando chegou tudo estava escuro e a comida estava intocada na panela. Ela começou a se preocupar quando ouviu a porta abrir novamente.

-Sakura?

-Na cozinha.

Ele entrou no aposento e se encararam.

-Desculpe não ter vindo, tive negócios a resolver.

-Que negocios?

Mas ele já vasculhava as panelas.

-por favor, não me perturbe com questionarios, se fosse algo relevante lhe diria. Vou tomar banho e depois comeremos.

-lie.

O Uchiha parou na porta e se virou para encara-la.

-O que disse?

-Não, Sasuke. Eu disse não. Precisamos conversar e deve ser agora.

-Estou cansado Sakura, se quiser fale durante a comida, estou indo tomar banho agora.

Ela se colocou a sua frente impedindo sua passagem.

-Quero me separa de você Sasuke. Eu já não aguento mais isso, seu descaso, sua frieza e indiferenç ..eu...eu sinto f...

-Saia quando quiser. - Ele a interrompeu encarando a com frieza e indiferença. - Agora se me da licença preciso tomar banho.

Ele desviou dela e subia as escadas, sem olhar para trás.

Sakura sentiu as pernas perderem firmeza, mas n fraquejou, não ia se humilhar mais nem por Sasuke.

Nem por ninguém.

Ela arrumou uma bolsa com tudo que lhe pertencia o mais rápido. que pode, enquanto estava no banho e antes que ele saísse foi embora.

Sentia as lagrima escorrer pelo. Rosto e a dor no coração de ser desprezada, humilhada e desvalorizada.

Sem pensar mais seguiu para a casa de Ino, precisava da amiga.

Já eram 23hrs estava tudo escuro, mas tocou a sineta, Ino estava só, Inoichi e sua mãe tinham ido viajar para comemorar a aposentadoria do ninja.

Viu a luz do quarto se acender e a loira aparecer no parapeito da varanda.

Na mesma hora em que apareceu ela sumiu e reapareceu na porta, abrindo-a.

-Sakura?!

Ela encarou a amiga e arregalou seus expressivos olhos azuis e se afastou para que a amiga entrasse.

Levou-a ate o andar de cima, em seu quarto largou a mala da amiga no canto do quarto e lhe deu um forte abraço que Sakura retribuiu sem pestanejar desabando em lagrimas.

Ela levou a amiga ate a cama sentando se com ela e acariciou os cabelos da amiga calmamente enquanto a outra chorava copiosamente.

-Vai ficar tudo nem testuda, vai ficar tudo bem...

Depois de alguns minutos de lagrimas Sakura relatou tudo que havia acontecido desde que Sasuke chegara a Konoha outra vez.

Ino ouviu com atenção e no final deu sua opinião amiga.

-Acho que você fez o que deveria ter feito há mais tempo Sakura. Uma coisa e você estar sozinha estando solteira e outra e você estar sozinha estando casada. Você é jovem e linda, não precisa se humilhar e magoar por carinho e atenção vai ser muito doloroso, mas vai passar.

-Ino, e a Sarada?-Sakura encarou a amiga com os olhos tristes.

-Sakura, Sarada é uma garota inteligente e independente com 15 anos já ela vai emtende-la. E se não entender agora um dia entendera. Pense em você agora, ela já esta criada e agora sua vida daqui para frente só pertence à vc.

Por mais que estivesse triste esse pensamento acendeu uma pequena chama na coação da Haruno, tinha de volta a liberdade que sempre despresara. Agora era só ela, mas consciente do quanto sua independência valia.

-Obrigada porca, não vou te incomodar por muito tempo, só ate limpar meu apartamento.

-Ahh deixe de ser idiota, fique o tempo que precisar.

-Obrigado. -Sakura abraçou a amiga.

-Agora vá tomar um banho e relaxar, pelo amor de Deus!Que eu vou arrumar um lugar pra você dormir.

Sakura adormeceu rapido, parecia que a infelicidade dava sono, por um momento pensou em dormir para sempre, mas seus pacientes esperavam-na, assim como a loira a lembrou logo pela manha.

Elas foram juntas para o hospital e a rosada decidiu que já que não podia se afogar no sono iria se afogar no trabalho. E foi o que fez, trabalhou como louca. Não queria pensar que o Uchiha iria embora hoje e não sabia se o veria outra vez e quando.

Ino foi embora pela tarde parece que foi chamada em missão por Naruto.

Naruto... Sakura não queria nem pensar quando encontrasse o amigo. Se o Uchiha já não tivesse falado, ela achava que já pelo menos antes de ir. Mas talvez não...

Não queria pensar nisso.

Sakura-san o Hyuuga deve receber alta hoje a senhora pode fazer a revisão?-uma enfermeira interrompeu seus devaneios.

-Claro Akemi-san. -ela pegou o prontuário Hyuuga e foi ate o quarto em que ele estava.

Quando entrou ele estava sentado na cama lendo um pequeno livro de capa azul marinho.

-Ohayo, Neji-san.

-Ohayo, Sakura-san.

-Como tem andado?-ela perguntou colocando a prancheta sobre a mesa enquanto o Hyuuga despia a camisa branca que usava.

-Bem.

Ele ficou de pé de frente para ela enquanto ela examinou-o com seu chakra, procurando algum resquício de veneno ou lesões.

Neji era um homem bonito e atraente, mas Sakura tinha problemas demais e tristeza demais para observar isso, fora que já considerava ver homens nus ou seminus algo tão comum que nem se incomodava mais.

Mas o Hyuuga a observava, suas olheiras, seus olhos tristes, seu cansaço. Setia o chakra dela mais frio e sem vida. Mas não ousou perguntar nada não era intimo dela e era um homem muito discreto para incomoda lá com perguntas sobre sua vida pessoal.

-Já pode comemorar Neji-san, está pronto para ir.

Ela comentou, mas sem esboçar nenhum sorriso.

\- obrigado por tudo, Sakura-san.

O Hyuuga se curvou ligeiramente para Sakura, se vestiu enquanto ela saia e logo estava pronto para ir para seu apartamento.

Mesmo sendo um Hyuuga depois de algum tempo, já adulto, Neji decidiu ir morar num apartamento sozinho, fora do complexo Hyuuga. Muitas famílias tinham sido formadas e o complexo estava muito cheio, por gostar de tranquilidade Neji decidiu morar sozinho.

Ele tinha privacidade lá, e conforto e era algo pra chamar de seu, unicamente seu. Quando ele e Tenten namoraram provou-se o que ele sentia em relação a sua privacidade.

Estava saindo do hospital quando trombou com Naruto.

-Neji!Viu a Sakura-chan? Ela esta bem? Onde ela esta?

-Esta atendendo, acont...

Mas o Hokage não esperou ele terminar. Neji observou ele se afastar apressado com pequeno vinco entre as sobrancelhas, o que teria acontecido. Bem,aquilo não era da sua conta.

Quando chegou em casa tudo estava do jeito que havia deixado. Seu apartamento tinha uma pequena sala com uma mesa para refeições e futons, um corredor estreito em que o fim dele levava ao seu quarto e uma cozinha, separada da sala por uma balcão.

Ele era um ninja organizado e limpo, então seu apartamento se mantinha assim.

Em seu quarto estava a mochila da viagem, alguém de sua equipe devia ter deixado ela ali. Foi para o banheiro, o único da casa era em seu quarto, algo um tanto inconveniente, porem, como quase não recebia visitas não era um grande incomodo.

Tomou um banho longo e quente e se permitiu relaxar e pensar na mulher que vagava em sua mente.

Sakura Haruno...

Fazia tempo que não se permitia observar uma mulher com desejo e interesse, desde que ele e Tenten terminaram relacionamento não se envolvera nenhuma mulher.

Não tinha muito tempo para levar relacionamentos a diante e quando estivera com sua antiga parceira de equipe não sentira interesse para levar à diante, um dos motivos pelo qual terminaram. Tinha sido uma decisão em conjunto, no inicio um pouco difícil de lhe dar, afinal se gostavam, mas com o tempo se adaptaram.

Mas tinha um pequeno problema nessa historia a Haruno era casada e apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji abriu as janelas do quarto olhou o céu estrelado estava ventando um pouco ,em Konoha isso queria dizer que dias de tempestades se aproximavam.

Ele se deitou na cama e logo adormeceu e seus sonhos levaram-no ate a Haruno e seu doce e suave perfume.

Com Ino convocada em missão, Sakura decidiu voltar para seu apartamento, agora com quase tudo organizado tinha saído antes do horário e acelerado a limpeza.

Deitada na cama agora ela se esvaia em lagrimas e lembranças sua de Sasuke e de Sarada. Lembrava-se do curto tempo em que se sentiu plena e feliz ao lado do marido, quando a guerra acabou e ele teve que permanecer por um tempo na vila, enquanto era julgado pelos velhos anciões e o Hokage.

Tinham ficados juntos e assim gerado Sarada, mas por volta de quatro meses de gestação ele partira em missão ai a partir deste momento tudo foi como sempre fora, mas no inicio eles foram felizes, ela pelo fora.

Lembrou-se da conversa com Naruto, o amigo parecia inconformado, triste e confuso com sua escolha, mas quando lhe confidenciou parte de seus motivos não se opôs a ela, disse que qualquer coisa de que ela precisasse ele estaria ali por ela, que se desejasse poderia ficar em sua casa. No fundo Naruto sabia que Sasuke nunca fora correspondente aos desejos de Sakura ,que ele nunca se encaixaria no seu sonho de família feliz e nunca a amaria com o ardor que ela desejava, precisava e merecia.

Acabou por adormecer de tanto chorar.

Assim como Neji previra as tempestades vieram com tudo e o clima se tornou mais frio. As chuvas se arrastaram por todo o mês e o tempo ficou cada vez mais frio.

No inicio de dezembro em baixo de uma chuva forte e fria Neji voltava do gabinete da Hokage, tinha feito um longo relatório de uma missão de espionagem, estava cansado tinha ficado durante todo aquele tempo fora de casa, não via a hora de tomar um longo banho e descansar, seus músculos estavam tensos. Estava passando pelos antigos bancos que ficavam próximos a academia ninja quando ouviu soluços baixos e suaves, olhou para um dos bancos da academia e viu uma figura pequena e curvada deitada sobre o banco. Achou que era uma criança e se encaminhou ate o banco para manda-la novamente para casa.

Mas ao se aproximar notou os cabelos róseos espalhados pelo banco.

-Sakura-san, sak... -mas notou que ela estava adormecida.

Suspendeu ela em seus braços, seu corpo estava molhado e frio. Decidiu leva-la para sua casa, caminhou rápido e entrou com ela em seu apartamento, tirou o colete e suas sandálias e deitou lhe em sua cama. Ela devia estar exausta, para adormecer assim tão repentinamente e profundamente.

Ele foi para o banheiro tomar o banho tão desejado e tentar ignorar a presença daquela bela mulher em sua cama.

Sakura acordou e se remexeu lentamente, tomando consciência de onde estava, não reconhecia. Estava em um quarto branco com a luz de uma pequena lanterna acesa ao lado da cama. O quarto era aquecido por um pequeno aquecedor e estava coberta por edredons, mas suas roupas estavam molhadas e estava sem o colete e as sandálias.

Levantou-se e sentiu a presença no quarto, era Neji Hyuuga que estava sentado abaixo da janela fechada encostado-se à parede.

-Neji-san...

Ele abriu os olhos e seus olhares se encontraram, ela tinha olheiras sob seus olhos claros e rasos de tristeza.

-Sakura-san, como se sente?

-Bem, eu... co

-Encontrei-lhe sob a chuva, adormecida no banco. Achei melhor traze-la para cá não sabia se a Yamanaka já tinha retornado da missão.

Ela assentiu suavemente.

-Arigato. -ela se levantou com suavidade, mas a chuva caia com estrondos enormes, não havia cedido,pelo contrario estava mais intensa.

-Acho mais sensato que permaneça por aqui até a chuva ceder.

Sakura se sentiu tola por estar constrangida mas não podia discordar dele, era insensato sair dali com aquela chuva, os raios eram intermitentes.

Ele levantou-se também e se aproximou dela.

-Fique, por favor, vou para a sala.

-Não, por favor, Neji-san. Não me sinto incomodada com sua presença, fique aqui.

Sakura tinha receio de chuvas, mas não admitiria isso para ele. Ele se sentou novamente e ela se acomodou sobre a cama. Não demorou muito para adormecer novamente e caiu em sonhos conturbados. Neji observava curioso a Haruno se remexer sobre os lençóis e murmurava enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ela murmurava o nome de Sasuke e da filha enquanto se remexia inquieta.

-Não... solte-me, vou embora...não Sarada compreenda, Sasuke não, deixe-me, solta não...por favor...-ela choramingava e implorava continuamente.

O Hyuuga levantou-se e tocou levemente em seu braço chamando seu nome para desperta-la. Ela chorava agora soluçando desesperada e se debatendo ele a suspendeu começando a ficar nervoso, ela não despertava. Ate que sacudiu o corpo dela com força ela despertou os olhos encharcados de lagrimas perdidos e trêmulos, assim como seu corpo que tremulava e balançava com seus soluços.

Neji envolveu o corpo pequeno com os braços, abrigando em seu peito ela se agarrou na blusa dele e se aconchegou afundando no calor do corpo masculino. Os tremores e soluços reduziram ate se extinguir, ela começou a notar o cheiro maravilhoso que se desprendia do corpo forte e quente dele e por um momento se sentiu perdida.

Não se lembrava da ultima vez que fora abraçada desta forma, o silencio dominou o ambiente e eles se afastaram lentamente. Ela encarou os olhos tranquilos que demonstravam curiosidade e sentiu as pontas dos dedos dele passarem levemente por seu rosto, enxugando suas lágrimas.

-Sente-se melhor?-a voz suave e grave do Hyuuga estava um pouco rouca.

-Sim, perdoe-me por acorda-lo. Acho que já posso ir.

-Vou acompanha-la.

-De jeito nenhum, por favor, já abusei demais de sua hospitalidade e gentileza.

Ela deu um sorriso suave, mas que não alcançou seus olhos.

-Sasuke deve estar preocupado, deixe me levá-la.

Na hora ele percebeu que disse algo que não devia. Os olhos dela ficaram mais tristes e opacos o sorriso forçado desapareceu por completo e as lagrimas voltaram, porem não caíram.

-Sasuke e eu estamos separados, estou morando no apartamento dos meus pais novamente, ate que eu consiga uma casa. Além disso, ele não esta mais na vila. - Ela falou tudo de um folego só.

Neji escondeu muito bem a surpresa e o choque para comentar simplesmente.

-Me perdoe, sinto muito, não deveria ter dito nada.

Sakura olhou para ele e percebeu seu constrangimento.

-Uma hora ou outra você ia saber, todos vão saber. - Ela finalizou com uma expressão triste. - Não se sinta mal por isso.

Eles se levantaram e não disseram mais nada, ele a guiou ate a porta, se despediram e ela partiu.

O Hyuuga voltou para o quarto e se deitou na cama impregnada pelo cheiro de mulher, daquela mulher e adormeceu em um sono cheio de sonhos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2- Seguindo em frente

As semanas foram se passando e Sakura tentava se adaptar ao antigo apartamento e começava a procurar uma casa para morar,uma só dela,e que seria de Sarada também se ela assim sem Sasuke como objetivo de vida ela via quantas coisas já poderia ter conquistado e agora não perderia tempo,queria tudo que pudesse ser seu. E começaria com uma bela casa.

Só que estes pensamentos não ocupavam sua mente o tempo todo, na verdade eles serviam de escape para tantas lembranças que acumulara ao longo dos anos. Apesar de tudo amava muito Sasuke,e ainda não deixara de ama-lo mas também não queria voltar a sua antiga vida. Portanto, tentava buscar consolo em seu trabalho,sua nova vida e suas amizades que nao a deixav sozinha,quase. Ino, Naruto, Hinata e Sai estavam sempre em sua casa,quando nao a convidavam para ir na deles e assim os dias se passavam mais rapido.

Hinata pediu a Sakura ajuda em um projeto que queria desenvolver com as crianças de seu clã. Queria que Sakura ensinasse jutsus medicos juntamente com ela, que passaria os jutsus de seu clã. Naruto insistiu com ela para que aceitasse o projeto,que iria melhorar a força da vila e o aprendizado das crianças.

Agora Hinata a encarava sentada no sofá de sua sala ,cheia de caixas ainda,com enormes olhos perolados cheios de expectativa.

-Eu farei.

-Sakura! Arigato! Sabia que voce nao me deixaria sozinha.

Sakura sorriu diante da animação da amiga.

-Nao,não quero lhe pedir um favor também Hinata. Sabe que estou procurando uma casa, certo?

-Sim.

-Quero que me ajude a encontrar uma proxima ao clã, vai facilitar muito minha vida, já que é próximo ao hospital também.

-Claro! Pode contar comigo.

Ela sorriu alegre.

-Mas nada grande, quero algo simples e só para mim e para a Sarada quando voltar.

-Acho que ja tenho uma em mente, vou verificar o proprietario e assim que souber dos detalhes eu te falo.

-Arigato!

Hinata almoçou com Sakura que logo depois pegava plantao no hospital e conversaram sobre o novo bebê da Hyuuga, seria outro menino. Estava com dois meses de gestaçao.

Depois de uma semana e alguns acertos, ela começou seu projeto com Hinata. Eram todos Hyuugas, a filha de Hinata que era um pouco mais nova que Sarada gostava de acompanhar as aulas, o que a mãe ensinava estava abaixo de suas habilidades, mas não sabia nada sobre ninjutsus médicos, portanto ficava sempre próxima de Sakura,prestando muita atenção no que ensinava. Ela tinha a timidez de Hinata, mas o empenho fervoroso de Naruto.

Quem sempre aparecia também, era a bela Hanabi. Era uns cinco anos mais nova que Sakura, tinha aproximadamente uns trinta anos.

Era impressionante constatar o quanto era diferente da irma, não era gentil ou delicada. Na verdade, tinha o ar arrogante de Neji, quando mais jovem, e a imponência de seu pai Hiashi. Sua aparência era muito semelhante a do pai e a de Neji também, tinha longos e belos cabelos castanhos e um corpo ninja bem firme e modelado. Sakura sabia que ela era da ANBU.

Ela apenas observava e comprimentava a irmã, Sakura e a sobrinha, mas não se aproximava tinha um ar desconfiado.

Foi uma das melhores coisas que tinham acontecido,vSakura se descobrira uma ótima professora e estreitara seus laços com Hinata ainda mais,eram boas amigas de trabalho.

Elas enfim descobriram tudo sobre a casa e Sakura comprou na semana seguinte em que começara o projeto. A casa era bonita e pequena, apenas um andar, era branca com telhas vermelhas, parecia casa de boneca,muito próxima do complexo,tinha o básico um banheiro,uma pequena sala com cozinha e dois quartos. Um era de sua filha. E assim ela se adaptava a nova rotina.

Mas não dava para negar que era muito cansativo, ela saia do hospital e ia direto para o complexo Hyuuga, saia do complexo e ia direto para o hospital, já que trabalhava em dois turnos. Por fim, voltava para casa quase morta.

Enviara uma carta a seus pais avisando as mudanças em sua vida e que saira de casa.

Em um desses dias cansativos voltava do hospital para o complexo, estava animada para as aulas, seus alunos estavam evoluindo bastante entrou no complexo e viu que algo estava errado.

O complexo Hyuuga era muito bem organizado, com casas identicas brancas com telhado azul, ruas tranquilas com moradores mais tranquilos ainda, na opiniao de Sakura, eram todos muito comportados e conservadores imaginava Naruto por ali, com aquele jeito expansivo e barulhento. Quase não se encontravam mais, ela tinha muitos afazeres e ele mais ainda, como hokage.

As ruas tranquilas estavam ajitadas, os moradores andavam aglomerados comentando algo que acontecera e barulhos vinham da casa principal. Sakura acelerou o passo até encontrar um aglomerado no jardim da casa de Hinata e Naruto, onde aconteciam as aulas, ela se embrenhou na multidão e viu o motivo da algomeração.

Hanabi estava em posição de luta encarando com uma expressao furiosa um Neji com uma expressao mais furiosa ainda, porém ele se mantinha firme com os braços jogados ao lado do corpo.

-Que foi Neji, esta com medo?

Ela ria com escárnio e deboche, uma fúria incontida em suas palavras.

-Não seja tola, não vou lutar com você. E mesmo que desejasse aqui, não é lugar, você deveria ter mais respeito à casa da sua irmã e do Hokage.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi tão rapido que se Sakura não fosse uma ninja de elite não teria notado. Hanabi avançou para o primo, no entanto Neji foi tão rápido que a própria Hanabi só se deu conta de que estava imobilizada pelo primo depois de um segundo.

Neji agarrara os punhos dela e jogara o corpo dela contra a árvore ao se encararam e ele aproximou o rosto do dela e susurrou algo que a deixou ainda mais furiosa,mas não reagiu.

Hinata chegou por tras de Sakura.

-O que está acontecen...

Sem falar mais nada, nem comprimentar a amiga ela foi rapida ate a irma e o primo. Ele soltou a menor e começou uma conversa absorta com a prima mais velha. Hanabi empurrou os dois com os ombros e saiu dali pisando forte,sem olhar para tras, Neji pareceu querer seguila mas a prima mais velha o segurou pelo pulso. Sakura viu ela cochichar um perdao e se curvar perante o primo,ele apenas a ergueu e se afastou saindo do complexo tambem.

Sakura ajudou a despachar os fofoqueiros e os alunos dizendo que nao haveria aula,era melhor cancelar depois da confusao.

Ela foi ate Hinata que ajudava a disperçar as pessoas.

-Tudo bem?

-Sim, eu acho. Ah...Hanabi..- ela olhou para fora do complexo na direçao do portao por onde a irma saíra intempestivamente-ela é sempre tao dificil de lidar...

Sakura ficou calada não queria se meter nos assuntos de familia da amiga.

-Quer entrar Sakura? Esta calor hoje, e eu fiz voce perder seu tempo..

-Ora nao seja ridicula Hinata, você nao teve culpa e mesmi se tivesse. Não precisa.

-Vamos, por favor, preciso conversar com alguem.

-Vamos entao.

Elas entraram e Hinata a levou ate a cozinha preparou um chá e serviu biscoitos.

-Minha irmã sempre foi muito apegada a meu pai,ele a treinou desde muito nova e ela logo se tornou um pequeno genio que era capaz de me derrotar facilmente. Depois de um tempo quando Neji ja era um jounin eles se tornaram muito proximos e ele virou um mestre para minha irma,ela aprendia rapido e ele sempre foi muito exigente.

Sakura apenas ouvia atenta tudo tinha na face uma expressao leve, mas um pouco preocupada.

-Depois de meu casamento com Naruto ela se tornou mais irritadiça e intempestiva,acredito que por ausencia de minha influencia,que com o tempo ela aprendera a respeitar.-elas se encaravam e ela continuava calmamente- O clã precisava de um lider,ainda precisa,meu pai esta velho e logo nao podera mais lidera-lo. Então ele viu uma oportunidade de unir as ramificações do clã e ter uma liderança que ele considera apropriada e magní sugeriu que Neji e Hanabi se casassem.

Sakura ficou levemente surpresa mas esperou.

-Sei que parece estranho para voce,mas em clas como o nosso é comum casamento entre Neji nunca olhou eu ou Hanabi com outros olhos e creio que nunca olhará.Resumindo ele nao aceitou a proposta de meu pai.

Hanabi ficou furiosa com a rejeiçao de Neji, ela nao me deixa chegar proximo o suficiente para saber se e porque gosta mesmo dele ou se é por orgulho, ou pelos dois..- ela suspirou resignada.

-Nossa,complicado.

-Desculpe Sakura,nao devia estar enchendo sua cabeça de problemas,voce tem os seus.

-De jeito nenhum, e o Neji-san,como faz nessa situaçao?

-Bem,Neji é um bom homem,nao cai nas provocaçoes de Hanabi,por mais que ela se esforce,e posso lhe dizer que ela se esforç costuma fazer o que fez hoje,chama ela a razã é dificil,parece que a irrita mais ainda.

-Imagino que ela deseje que ele caia na provocaçao,pelo menos seria uma prova que sente algo em relaçao a ela.

-Nunca tinha pensado desta forma,isso pode ser ...é isso.

Ela deu um sorriso doce a Sakura.

-Obrigado por me ouvir.

-Para isso servem as amigas.-Sakura sorriu de volta e percebeu a quanto tempo nao dava um sorriso sincero como aquele. - Vou indo Hinata, pedi dispensa hoje,quero desncamsar um pouco.

Sakura saiu do complexo e foi caminhando lentamente para casa,o dia estava fresco, ventava e o sol começava a se por, ela e Hinata tinham conversado bastante.

Ela entrou em casa e respirou fundo,a casa estava limpa e arrumada do jeito que um banho longo e refrescante ,fez uma camida saborosa e se deliciou para depois descansar na poltrona de seu quarto lendo um livro, era um romance que Ino insistira para ela ler. Relaxou tanto que acabou por adormecer, acordando com o barulho da campainha. Olhou para o relogio eram 22 hrs, dormira mais de duas horas.

Quando atendeu a porta ficou surpresa, ali na sua frente estava um Neji com alguns machucados e uma expressao cansada.

-Neji-San!

-Perdoe pela hora e por interronper sua folga,mas acho que me feri no treinamente e nao queria ir ao hospital e sabia que estava em casa.

-Ok, sente-se no sofa por favor e tire a camisa,vou pegar meu kit.

Ele fez o que ela lhe pediu e observou a casa limpa ao seu redor,era pequena, organizada e muito feminina.

Ela voltou rapidamente, estava descalsa, assim como ele que tirara os sapatos para entrar,com um short solto, uma regata preta e os cabelos soltos, eram curtos, um pouco antes do ombro.

-Qual o problema, Neji-san?

-A costela esqueda, esta quebrada e um corte longo nas costas, Tenten apenas estancou o sangramento.

Ela começou a trabalhar nas costelas, depois limpou o corte e fechou e cuidou de alguns roxos e arranhões tambem.

-Arigato Sakura-san.

-Disponha.

Ela ia se levantar rapidamente mas ele segurou seu braço ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava fazendo com que o corpo dela viesse de encontro ao seu, por um momento eles respiraram o mesmo ar, Neji perdeu a razao e tocou a cintura dela trazendo para mais perto. O calor que vinha do corpo dela era maravilhoso, assim como o cheiro,ele queria sentir mais. Sua mão deslizou para as costas firmes, fazendo com que os seios redondos e firmes encostassen em seu peito.

Eles se encaravam,ele parecia decidido e ela surpresa.

Sakura não sabia dizer como aquela situaçao acontecera nem consiguia pensar nisso agora,mas estava sedendo ao que seu corpo desejava. O toque de um homem, carinho, desejo, o desejo que ela via nos olhos dele.

O cheiro dele era bom,mesmo suado e sujo ele tinha um cheiro de sabonete,erva doce,lhe parecia. E um corpo quente,como o de um homem deve ser. E aquele calor que desprendia do corpo dele estava lhe causando arrepios.

Sem pensar mais ele lhe capturou os labios,os dedos masculinos embrenharam por sua nuca e lhe arrepiaram quando se prenderam a seus cabelos curvando sua cabeça levemente para tras,para ter melhor acesso a sua boca. A mão firme lhe segurou na cintura colando os corpos.

Sakura se sentia sonza ,era bom, muito bom,a mao firme e a boca exigente mas ao mesmo tempo carinhosa, era beijo lento,firme e profundo. Seu corpo estava arrepiado e ela lutava contra o impulso de suspender as pernas ate a cintura do Hyuuga.

Eles se separaram um pouco,Sakura procurou respirar e sentiu a respiraçao dele em sua orelha, lhe causando arrepios,eles se encararam os olhos meio cerrados.

O Hyuuga olhou para sua boca e puxou seu labio inferior lentamente, sem tirar seus olhos do dela. Sakura se rendeu curvando a cabeça para tras, fechando os olhos.

Neji lhe beijou navamente, mais lentamente e deslizou para seu pescoço, primeiro sentindo seu cheiro maravilhoso depois beijando lentamente, provocando arrepios na espinha dela, fazendo o corpo dela estremecer levemente. Ela deslizou as mãos que estavam no peito dele para a nuca,entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos dele.

E sentiu os dentes dele roçarem seu pescoço com leveza,ela prendeu os lábios para conter um suspiro, sentiu os lábios dele em sua orelha.

-Acho melhor pararmos agora, se não, iremos até o final.- A voz dele estava mais grave.

Sakura pareceu desperta, seus olhos pareciam mais verdes do que nunca ao encará-lo e pareceu desconcertada ao desviá-los.

-Eu...eu..se sentir algo vá amanhã ao hospital, por favor, estarei lá.

Neji percebeu o quanto ela estava embaraçada e decidiu ir embora não queria deixa-la desconfortavel.

-Se eu sentir, eu irei.

Ele a encarou,estava um pouco corada,tinha os labios vermelhos pelos beijos e os olhos brilhantes. Estava linda, sentiu uma fisgada em seu baixo ventre, a desejava.

-Boa noite,arigato.

-Boa noite.

Ele saiu deixando pra tras seu cheiro, que parecia colado em Sakura. Deus que homem era aquele,e o que acontecera com ela. Será que sua carencia era tanta que so um beijo pareceu incendia-la, estava se sentindo quase uma virgem!

Sentou no sofá, ainda sentia as pernas bambas de desejo e o corpo quente como num dia de verão.

Ino riria muito de sua cara, já até imaginava a voz da amiga e sua cara "O Hyuuga?!".

Decidiu tomar mais um banho antes de se deitar ou enloqueceria com aquele cheiro em seu corpo e todo aquele calor.

Neji chegou em casa e foi direto para o banheiro tomar um banho bem gelado. Seu corpo doia de desejo, ela era quente e cheirosa, delicada, sua vontade era de tomá-la ali,na sala da casa sentira tanto desejo, devia estar muito carente de uma mulher para um simples beijo incendiá-lo daquela forma.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3- A raiva do fracaço

As aulas estavam a todo vapor, no dia seguinte. A briga do dia anterior já havia sido esquecidão que importava mesmo eram as aulas para os pais e as crianças. Sakura passava todas as dicas que Tsunade lhe dera e uma aluna já tinha chamado sua atençao. Yumi era uma menininha pequena e franzina mas com um controle de chakra invejável para ser tão pequena, uma habilidosa com ninjutsus médicos mas um verdadeiro fiasco nos jutsus de seu clã.

E isso parecia incomodar sua mãe, uma mulher magra e franzina como a filha, com compleição frágil demais para ser uma ninja. E a menina herdara suas características.

-Yumi, você precisa se esforçar mais esta deixando a desejar, como espera ser diferente?

-Kitahara-san, posso falar com a senhora um minuto?

A mãe da menina pareceu surpresa, mas assentiu e deixou a garotinha brincando com os outros colegas enquanto se afastava um pouco com Sakura.

-Sakura-san, do que se trata?

-Eu queria elogiar o desempenho da Yumi nas aulas, ela e muito inteligente e dedicada e aprende rápido.

A mulher pareceu surpresa.

-Obrigado! Mas ela não é tão boa assim, e bondade sua, nos jutsus do clã é um verdadeiro desastre ainda nem ativou o Byakugan.

Sakura conteve sua revolta e respondeu calmamente.

-Isso não impede que seu controle de chakra seja invejavel. Ela domina muito bem o jutsu medico e se a senhora me permitir quero ela como pupila, quando completar onze anos.

A mulher pareceu muito impressionada, ficou sem palavras por um momento.

-Cla...claro!

-Por favor, não fale nada para ela agora, quando chegar a hora vou dizer.

-Tudo bem, arigato, arigato!-a mulher se curvou algumas vezes e olhava para Sakura quase com adoraçao- Sakura-san não sabe o que faz por mim e minha filha com essa proposta, arigato.

Ela acenou para Sakura pegou Yumi e foi embora.

Ela e Hinata guardaram os bonecos de treinamento nos fundos da casa e colocaram os bibelôs do jardim de Hinata no lugar.

-Querem ajuda?

-Que isso loira, fugiu do hospital?

-Não testuda Shizune vai me cobrir, esta tudo. Tranquilo por lá.

-Bom saber, hoje pego o turno da noite e da madrugada.

Ino se aproximou das amigas e começou a arrumar os bibelôs no jardim.

-Esta com tempo de tomar um chá, Ino?

-Adoraria, trouxe uns biscoitos de gengibre.- E balançou a sacola na frente das amigas.

Elas entraram e tiveram uma tarde muito divertida de conversa. Hinata contou para Sakura o porquê da estranha atitude da mãe de Yumi. O pai da menina a abandonara quando grávida e ela e a filha passaram por uma longa crise, já que a mãe de Yumi nunca desenvolvera suas técnicas ninjas e era filha de família rica e nunca aprendera a trabalhar com nada. Mas toda sua família foi dizimada no ataque da raposa e ela acabou por se casar com o primo, que a abandonou gravida da filha.

-Meu Deus, que horror!Que espécie de homem faz isso?!

-Muitos Sakura,voce nem faz ideia...

-Ora porca, parece entendida do assunto.

-Claro testuda, não sou uma tonta como vocês me informo.

Hinata interrompeu antes que elas continuassem.

-Então Mey acabou por criar Yumi sozinha, ama a filha, mas tem medo que ela repita sua historia.

-Isso é ridiculo, compreensivel, mas ridículo. Não vou deixar isso acontecer com minha aluna!

As outras duas riram e trocaram olhares cumplices. E voltaram para assuntos mais amenos até Sakura anunciar sua ida.

Ino acompanhou a amiga ate em casa e aproveitaram para conversar, fazia tempo que não conversavam só as duas e por mais que Sakura adorasse Hinata,tinha assuntos que não compartilhava com a amiga e Ino era como se fosse sua irmã.

Sakura tomou um banho enquanto Ino folheava suas revistas.

Ela estava sentada na poltrona de seu quarto quando a rosada se jogou na cama louca para um descanso, mas não tinha tanto tempo. Apenas uma hora até pegar no plantão.

-Sakura, você não acha que esta fazendo muita coisa?

-Não, não acho. Acho que estou ótima.

-Bem pelo menos chorando pelos cantos você não esta.

Sakura encarou a amiga e olhou para o outro lado.

-Do que ia me adiantar? De nada...

-Ei!Isso mesmo, de nada, e não me venha ficar triste por algo que não vale a pena.-A loira se levantou e sentou na beirada da cama da amiga.-Sasuke não vale sua felicidade.

-Sei que não, ocupo meu tempo, mas admito que quando não estão ocupadas as lembranças me atormentam.

-Foi pouco tempo Sakura, apenas cinco meses, mas vai passar logo isso fará parte do seu passado.

-Sim, e eu farei de tudo para que fique.

-Isso mesmo, esse é a testuda que eu conheço. -A loira lhe exibiu um sorriso radiante e abraçou.

-Anda que eu tenho que ir para o hospital.

-Deus me livre!Estou de folga e um moreno lindo me convidou para dar uma volta.

-Quem?

Ino jogou a cabeça para trás rindo com uma expressão sapeca.

-Inuzuka Kiba.

Sakura ficou um segundo parada olhando para a loira para notar que ela falava serio.

-Meu Deus!Ino, voce vai pegar essa vila inteira!

-Ah não enche testinha, deixa a inveja do lado de fora da casa, falta muita gente pra chegar a toda à vila.

-Anda, me conta essa historia ate sua casa.

-Nananinanão, deixou pra depois vamos nos encontrar agora.

-Bem, ok então.

Elas saíram de casa e Ino seguiu para seu encontro com kiba, enquanto a rosada ia para o trabalho.

Foi uma noite longa no hospital e ia ser ainda mais.

-Sakura-san!Shizune-san te aguarda no outro lado do andar de emergência, uma equipe ninja voltou de missão trazendo um ferido grave.

Sakura deu entrada na emergência tomando consciência do caos que se instalara ali. O ninja ferido estava em estado gravíssimo era um jounin do clã Yamanaka e ela começou a trabalhar gritando ordens para todos, precisavam ser rápidos. Sakura trabalhou durante toda a madrugada, sem descanso, reteve a hemorragia extraiu o veneno, limpou as feridas e suturou os cortes e feridas. Quando acabou era de manhã já, e bastou vinte minutos fora da sala para falar com a família dele, já pensava em avisar a Hinata que não iria quando foi avisada que ele não estava resistindo.

Sakura correu para a sala de emergência ,mas foi tarde demais. Ela perdeu ele, e um vazio se formou na mesma hora, oprimindo seu peito.

Respirou fundo para começar todas as etapas que deviam ser executadas de cabeça fria.

Pediu a documentação para assinar o laudo de morte, depois de assinado foi ao encontro da família, ele era jovem apenas 26 anos, estava noivo. A mãe e a noiva se abraçaram em um choro sofrido e angustiado. Ela ainda verificou os últimos pacientes do andar antes de ir.

-Sakura?

-Entra Shizune.

-Tudo bem?

-Não, mas vai ficar.

-Você o conhecia?

-Sim, na época que apliquei o exame chunin eu o examinei. E o exame jounin também, fui eu que o aprovei no teste físico.

-Sinto muito.

-Eu também.

-Quero que tire o fim de semana de folgas.

-Eu não preci..

-Já falei com a Tsunade-sama e com o Naruto.

Sakura a encarou com raiva.

-Não adiante me olhar assim, você esta em uma roda viva à meses precisa de descanso e sei que não é fácil perder alguém em sua mesa.

-Eu já perd..

-Esta avisada Sakura, não entrará aqui amanhã.

Sakura saiu com mais raiva do que nunca do hospital caminhou com passos decididos para a área de treinamento 20, proxima à sua casa.

Era fim de tarde e a Haruno caminhou raivosa e decidida até chegar na área de Treinamento, os ventos fortes e as nuvens negras anunciavam uma chuva forte que estava por vir, mas Sakura não se importou entrou na área de treinamento e começou a treinar arduamente, sem descanso por longas horas, a madeira dos alvos já estavam vermelhas com o sangue que saia dos nos de seus dedos, estava sem as luvas de proteção então socos cortavam sua pele.

Ela descontava toda a frustração dos últimos meses inclusive a de perder um paciente em sua mesa de cirurgia. Aos poucos ia ficando exausta, afinal tinha trabalhado três turnos, sem descanso e gastava o resto de seu chakra naquele treinamento insano.


	4. Ser mulher

Capítulo 4- Ser mulher

Neji ficara sabendo da notícia assim que pos os pés na vila, tinha ido fazer uma pequena missão de reconhecimento durante o dia retornava exausto que triste pela perda de um companheiro. Passava pelo complexo Hyuuga quando ouviu estrondos próximos à área de Treinamento 20.E quando se aproximou notou a cabeleira rosa que não parava de se mexer, eram chutes ,socos e cotoveladas nos alvos. Ele a observou de longe até que de repente o corpo dela ficou estático e sem aviso caiu pesadamente ao chão.

Ele correu para o campo de treinamento até chegar próxima corpo dela, se curvou para desmaiada,ele suspendeu o corpo em seus braços e a acomodou em seu ela para a casa que era de seus pais no complexo e estava vazia.

Levou a para o seu quarto na casa ,estava relativamente limpo,ele sabia que a prima mandava limpalo uma vez por semana, caso ele quisesse voltar para a casa.

Ele repousou o corpo dela sobre a cama e ativou seu Byakugan.

O fluxo de chakra estava fraco e as reservas baixas,ele posicionou as mãos sobre o principal reservatório e bombeou chakra,vendo aos poucos o fluxo se estavam encharcados,Neji pegou algumas peças de roupa antigas no armario e vestiu uma calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa branca muito velha e pegou suas roupas de garoto para entregar a poucos ela estava voltando a si.

Quando enfim despertou olhou ao redor confusa e encontrou neji sentado, encostado na parede do quarto.

-Neji,san? Isso está virando um hábito.

O Hyuuga sorriu e entregou as roupas a ela-Vou sair para que possa se trocar.

Sakura tirou suas roupas encharcadas e colocou as roupas secas que Neji lhe entregou, uma blusa masculina que ficou enorme e uma bermuda marrom, aquilo estava horroroso, mas servia.

Neji entrou novamente no quarto e a observou,eles trocaram olhares.

A consciência de que estavam sozinhos e presos ali tomava conta de Sakura e a deixava nervosa e isso a surpreendeu, já tinha acontecido antes sem que ficasse nervosa.

-Como se sente?

-Melhor, muito melhor.

-Sabe que a culpa não foi sua, certo?

Ela suspirou e desviou o olhar-Não me culpo por isso, mas não deixo de me sentir parte disso e de tudo que tem acontecido em minha sou a responsável pelas minhas escolhas e algumas delas interferem em outras pessoas.

-Você não teve culpa em grande parte disso tudo, é arrogância sua achar que sim.- Ela o encarou por um longo tempo. -Talvez tenha razão.

-Você se julga muito mal Sakura.

Ela tinha o rosto cansado de repente raso de lágrimas, os olhos fundos e os lábios esbranquiçados,mas continuava uma bela mulher.

Ele se aproximou ate que seus corpos estivessem próximos e suspendeu seu queixo para que pudesse encarar aqueles olhos claros e tortuosos.

-Não deveria se atormentar tanto.

Ela de repente se sentiu fria, os olhos deles não se desviavam e ela sentiu falta de um corpo quente.

Eles se aproximaram, ele se curvou e provou os labios dela com corpos se aproximaram até se encostarem ,sentindo o calor um do outro. Os lábios se roçaram e provaram, Neji tocou o rosto de Sakura e a trouxe para mais perto,enlaçando a cintura fina.

O calor do corpo dele era maravilhoso , o toque dos lábios suaves, as mãos firmes. Sakura não evitou relaxar, sentiu a língua dele penetrar seus lábios e lhe acariciar o céu da boca, tocar sua língua. Ela inclinou a cabeça quando as mãos dele alcançaram seus cabelos e os dedos se entrelaçaram nos fios,suspirou.

Neji sentia o calor subir pelo pescoço e descer pela barriga.O corpo firme e o cheiro suave de perfume que emanava dos cabelos róseos mesmo depois do suor, a boca quente e os lábios macios.

As mãos dela que antes lhe tocavam o peito, envolviam seu pescoço e se embrenhava em seus cabelos cabelos castanhos sentia os seios dela apertados contra seu peito, separados apenas pelas blusas finas que ambos um latejar entre as se separavam um pouco sentiam as respiracões um do outro e voltavam ao beijo calmo,como se descobrissem os labios um do outro.

A mão de Neji adentrou a blusa sentindo a pele macia das costas da ninja, sentiu a pele dela se arrepiar com o toque e aprofundou o beijo, acariciou lentamente as costas livres dela musculos se contrairem.

A respiraçao dele acelerou, ele quebrou o beijo e deslizou os labios sobre a pele macia do pescoço dela causando mais arrepios,ele agia com calma,como se apreciasse o sabor da pele dela.

Sakura sentiu um calor por todo o corpo, parecia seu corpo contra o dele e colocou suas mãos sob a camisa dele tambem, sentindo a textura da pele branca, algumas pequenas cicatrizes e os musculos firmes que se contraiam sob seu toque.

Neji puxou a camisa pela parte de tras do colarinho e deslizou as maos pelas coxas firmes e suspendeu o corpo dela ,ela envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas e beijou o pescoço dele sentindo as maos dele acarinhar as laterais de seu corpo, a curva de seus seios ate puxar a blusa pela barra, exibindo o torso nu dela.

Seus olhos se encontraram, as mãos dela deslizaram para seus ombros, ele baixou os olhos lentamente pelo corpo esguio,os seios medios e belos a cintura curvilinea. Ele iniciou um beijo lento que aos poucos se tornou exigente e forte, a língua dele vasculhava a boca pequena,as maos deles deslizaram de suas pernas para seu quadril, pressionando o corpo dela ao seu. Sakura arfou e o Hyuuga delizou os lábios para o pescoço,distribuindo beijos lentos,lambidas e pequenas mordidas,suspendeu um pouco mais o corpo dela alcançando os seios, ele andou até a cama e se sentou ajeitando ela em seu colo. Beijou os com cuidado e lentidao, suas mãos se ocupavam em um enquanto a boca em outro, ela arqueou o corpo, uma reaçao natural. Ele sugou seu seio,ela respirou fundo enquanto o observava, ele tinha os olhos fechados e a expressao serena. Ela pressionou seu quadril sobre o dele,desejava mais,desejava ele semtia o corpo arder, o suor começava a brotar por sua pele.

-Neji ...

Ele trocou os corpos de posiçao e arrastou os corpos juntos ate encontrar os travisseiros ele se apoiou nos antebraços,para nao jogar o peso do corpo sobre o afastou as pernas,abrigando-o entre elas, sentindo a excitação do Hyuuga e os lábios dele contra os seus deslizando por seu pescoço e encontrando seus seios novamente, seu corpo parecia incendiar. Ela arranhou as costas dele e gemeu baixo quando a lingua dele passou lentamente por seu mamilo, arqueou o corpo.

Ele se levantou e tirou as peças de roupa que restavam dele e a bermuda dela encontrando o corpo ja desnudo.

Ele a encarou ela suspendeu o corpo pelos cotovelos e assou uma das maos pelos cabelos dele,arrancado a fita que os prendia,a mao dele deslizou por suas costas até seu quadril e pressionou contra o dele vendo os olhos verdes cerrarem sem quebrar o contato com os seus. Eles encaixou seus corpos e a penetrou lentamente,ele nao evitou um gemido e fechou os olhos, sentindo a quentura do corpo dela e a pressão. Ele se apoiou para beija-la, adentrou os cabelos dela com os dedos e começou a se mover corpos se mexiam no mesmo ritmo, lento e preciso. Neji beijava o pescoço e os seios dela e suas maos seguravam os quadris guiando os movimentos, Sakura inverteu as posições e gemeu ao sentir Neji fundo em seu corpo, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e susurrou o nome de Sakura.

Suspendeu o corpo e enlaçou a cintura dela para um longo beijo.

Ele sentia a pressão aumentar, ela estava chegando lá, trocou as posicoes novamente e suspendeu uma perna dela ate sua cintura. Eles se beijaram e enquanto Neji beijava seus seios com vontade e desejo, aumentou a velocisade e a força das estocadas, chegando mais fundo,dazendo com que Sakura chegasse ao ápice com um longo gemido. A pressão dela sobre Neji fez com que ele atingisse o clímax logo depois com um grunhido, ele enterrou o rosto nos cabelos femininos até estabilizar a respiração.

Apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos e olhou nos olhos dela que estavam verdes escuros, nublados pelo êxtase. Ele se retirou de dentro dela e deitou em seus seios sentindo depois de algum tempo ela lhe acariciar os fios.

Ele levantou e olhou para ela que encarava o teto, ele tirou seu corpo de cima dela e deitou no travesseiro ao lado.

Ainda chovia muito forte, a casa estava escura, já era noite a unica luz do quarto vinha de um lapiao que Neji acendera quando chegaram e a luz tinha faltado. O vento batia na janela que estremecia.

Ele puxou Sakura pela cintura, para abriga-la em seu peito, ela se acomodou perto de seu corpo e deito a cabeça de lado sobre seu bíceps.

-Eu queria isso à um bom tempo.-Ele declarou com uma expressão séria e se virou de lado para encara-la sem retirar seu braço ou afastar o corpo.

Ela lhe acariciou o rosto.

-Como se sente?

-Relaxada, e voce?

-Satisfeito.

Ela riu baixo e se aproximou mais do corpo dele.

-Você é muito bela, e incrivelmente feminina quando tocada por um homem.-Ele susurrou em seu ouvido-Não dá vontade de parar de tocar, nem de olhar.

Ela se sentiu envergonhada, ele riu baixo com a reação. Aos poucos a respiração dele se estabilizou e ele adormeceu, com um braço apoiando a cabeça rosada e o outro envolvendo o corpo feminino, protetoramente.

Sakura permaneceu acordada,estava exausta mas sua cabeça registrava o acontecido.

Nunca tinha sido tratada por um homem daquela forma, tocada e acariciada daquela sentiu plena, mulher, desejada.

Não amava Hyuuga Neji, mas nunca tinha sentido o que sentiu quando ele lhe tomou. Se sentiu uma mulher de verdade,extremamente sexy e feminina. Os olhos dele lhe diziam isso, ao mesmo tempo que ele ditava o ritmo ele permitia ser tocado por ela da forma que ela queria tocar, beijar ou acariciar.

Ela não pode deixar de comparar a na maioria das vezes não permitia que ela o tocasse, fazia questão de domina-la e subjuga-la,chegava a ser rude as vezes. Mas ela não se importava,amava ele. Mas Neji ela não amava,mas se sentiu uma só com ele, algo que nunca conseguiu sentir com Sasuke. Ele nunca permitiu que o sexo entre eles fosse íntimo,carinhoso, terno era desejo e satisfação.

Ela observou a expressão serena de Neji, ele era um homem muito belo a pele branca leitosa, os músculos definidos, um corpo forte, de um guerreiro, os cabelos lisos e sedosos de um castanho achocolatado e o rosto bem marcado e desenhado, uma beleza,assim como a da prima,aristocrática.

Ela não demorou a adormecer, caiu em um sono pesado, sem sonhos.


	5. confissõe, fofocas e encontros

Neji acordou e olhou ao redor, o quarto estava claro, já mexeu lentamente e sentiu o corpo de Sakura junto do seu, ela dormira contra seu corpo, tinha os cabelos espalhados sobre seu braço dormente e uma braço em torno de sua cintura.

Ela estava linda, parecia uma ninfa,nua e sensual. Tinha um corpo magnífico, depois da filha ficara com um verdadeiro corpo de mulher, mais preenchido.

Neji se repreendeu por seus pensamentos, desde de quando ficara tão atento ao corpo dela?

Ela ressonou um suspiro, Neji queria tê-la outra vez, repetir a noite anterior. Mas tinha trabalho a cumprir, iria sair em missão durante um mês.

Ele beijou os labios dela, fazendo com se remexesse e suspirasse,acariciou a perna dela e sentiu ela tremer levemente e abrir os olhos.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia.

-Eu preciso sair, vou em missão agora e acredito que você tenha que ir para o hospital.

-Não, a Shizune me deu folga forçada.

-Fez muito bem.

Ela olhou contrariada e com cara de sono para ele. Fazendo-o sorrir de lado.

-Então fique o tempo que quiser aqui, mas preciso ir.

-Esta bem, Neji me de um tempo para...

Ele a interrompeu com um beijo longo, afastando os lencois de seus corpos,colando os corpos nus.

Sakura envolveu os ombros dele com as mãos sentindo descer os beijos por seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos dele apertavam suas coxas.

-Neji-niisan?

Eles interromperam o beijo na mesma hora, era a voz de olhou para Sakura que tinha os olhos arregalados.

-Quer que ela saiba?

-Não, por favor , Neji.

Ele acentiu e se levantou vestindo a bermuda.

-Estou saindo Hinata-sama. -ele se virou para Sakura- fique tranquila ela não entra aqui.

Ela saiu e fechou a porta e Sakura começou a se arrumar, do quarto dava para ouvir o diálogo entre os primos.

-Naruto disse que ontem à noite passou pelo seu apartamento e não te encontrou lá, achei que estaria aqui.

-Sim, eu fui ao campo de treinamento número 20 e com a chuva achei melhor ficar por aconteceu?

-Ele foi até lá para te avisar da morte de kushike.

-Eu soube.

Sakura achou o tom dela cauteloso e o dele um pouco cortante.

-Sinto muito, sei que ele foi seu aprendiz por um tempo.

Ele não disse mais nada, Hinata o convidou para o almoço do final de semana ,mas ele explicou que sairia em missão hoje e voltaria daqui à um mês.

-Quando voltar não deixe de ir, sabe que Himawari o adora.

-Eu irei.

Eles se despidiram e Hinata partiu.

-Você não me disse que tinha treinado ele.

-Não era necessário, não ia trazê-lo de volta nem causar bem algum.

Eles se encararam por um momento.

-Eu tenho que ir.

-Eu sei, boa missão.- Ela deu um selinho nele e foi para sua própria casa.

Enquanto ia para casa e observava o tempo nublado, Neji pensava na noite que tiveram e como seria daqui para frente, eles não eram namorados mas também não eram mais apenas amigos e depois de tê-la ele não queria agir como amigo, ele a queria como sua mulher. Já era um homem adulto e desejava uma mulher, sua mulher. Porém Sakura já fora casada e passava por uma fase de transição ainda, era um homem adulto e prático portanto tinha que enxergar a realidade e era bem possível que ela não desejasse mais se casar, muito menos ter filhos.

Ora que pensamentos eram aqueles?!

Tinha trabalho à fazer!

Sakura tirou o dia para arrumar o que ainda estava fora de ordem em sua casa ,eram muitas coisas, arrumou as roupas no armário do quarto e limpou os cômodos. Ela comprara alguns móveis também quando se mudara, a cama, o armário, o sofá.

A casa permanecia com a mesa de jantar e os armários da cozinha dos antigos donos, ela os manteve ,estavam novos, em bom estado.

À tarde Ino foi vê-la.

-Hey testinha, esta curtindo a folga?

-Entra porca, acabei de terminar com a bagunça que estava isso ...

Sakura se jogou no sofá, entre as novas almofadas e Ino se jogou ao seu lado.

-Novidades?

-Muitas! Primeiro ,a nova estagiária nojenta que a Shizune está ensinando se enrolou hoje e pagou um mico no meio do hospital, aquela ridiculazinha.

Sakura riu.

-Você só implica com ela porque ela é jovem e bonita Ino.

-Ahh não me venha com essa, EU sou jovem e bonita, ela é só uma piriguetizinha qualquer.

Sakura virou os olhos.

-Continuando...Kiba é um verdadeiro Deus selvagem na cama!

-Ah meu Deus...Você não disse que ia devagar dessa vez?

-Ora testuda, devagar, não quase parando.E além do mais eu já tenho 36 anos, sou bem grandinha.

-Nisso estou de acordo, embora ache que você ainda não tem muito juizo.

Foi a vez de Ino reveriar os olhos,mas com isso percebeu uma coisa.

-Ei testuda,o que é isso no seu pescoço?

Sakura passou a mão destraidamente- Deve ser sujeira...

-Se você não estivesse sozinha diria que é um amasso bem dado.

Sakura desviou o olhar e suspirou.

-Bem...não tenho porque não contar você é minha amiga de eu transei com o Neji.

-Você o que?!- a loira parecia congelada com seus expressivos olhos azuis arregalados e uma expressão de choque.

-Eu e Neji, ontem à noite, nós transamos.

-Nossa! Uau...caramba, testuda você fala de mim mas eu nem sabia que vocês estavam saindo.

-Nos não estamos saindo. E para de me olhar assim, daqui a pouco seus olhos vão cair.

Ino parecia abobalhada mas se recuperou rápido.

-E ai, como foi?

-Bem...foi diferente, bom, muito bom, mas confesso que me deixa confusa quando paro para pensar,eu não esperava por isso ,mas também não quis me negar que acontecesse.

-Ora e porque se negaria?! Não seja tola Sakura! Agora me conte TUDO.

E a tarde foi quase inteira sobre esse assunto, Sakura contou tudo que sentiu para a amiga,e como Neji foi gentil e desejoso. Ino também contou sobre seu encontro com Kiba, e no caso Sakura teve que ouvir os detalhes sórdidos que a amiga sempre insistia em contar.E por fim Sakura falou das suas duvidas para a amiga,das inseguranças.

-Pode parando Sakura -ela encarou a amiga com a expressão séria -isso é ridículo. Não comesse a se culpar por algo que fez e que gostou de fazer.

-Ino eu me separei do Sasuke a pouco tempo e...

-E dai!? Ele já não te fazia feliz à muito tempo, então se isso é motivo de culpa diga à sua mente que vocês ja estavam separados à anos.

-Mas tambe...

-E não coloque a Sarada na história! Ela mais do que ninguém deve apoiar a felicidade da mãe, ela já é grandinha o suficiente para sair viajando então também é para entender.

Sakura encarou a amiga sem mais desculpas, Ino estava certa.

-Você tem razão.

-Mas é claro que eu tenho. -ela sacudiu os longos cabelos loiros em concordancia. -Agora, Sakura nao estrague isso, você merece isso.

-Obrigado, Ino, você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter.

Ela se abraçaram.

-Tá agora chega, se não eu vou chorar e isso eu não posso. Vou encontrar com o Kiba.

Sakura riu e disse que iria dormir cedo, aguentando uma piadinha da amiga "Também, depois de gastar energia a noite toda..".

Ino ficou feliz por Sakura ,é claro que depois de Sasuke esperava que a amiga arrumasse alguém mais descontraído, mas não podia negar que já percebera o interesse de Neji nela, e se estava bom para a amiga, estava para ela.

Foi em casa colocou um vestido solto azul marinho e foi encotrar o Inuzuka em um restaurante de comidas tipicas de todas as vilas ninjas,era novo.

-Achei que não vinha mais.

-Desculpa, me atrasei.

Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e deu um selinho nele.

-Você está linda.

Ele a puxou pela cintura e deu um beijo longo e demorado até que ambos estivessem sem ar. Eles entraram no restaurante ,se sentaram em uma mesa afastada e conversaram a noite toda.

Ela nunca imaginaria que Kiba era bom de conversa, mas parece que ao longo dos anos o Inuzuka descobrira e conhecera muitas coisas. Ele explicava à Ino muitos dos pratos do cardápio e contava diversas histórias de missões e novos companheiros que formara.

Kiba não se prendera a vila, não namorara aldeãs ou ninjas dali, dos antigos colegas de academia kiba era o que menos se via na vila, fazia muitas missões fora. E eles conversavam sobre isso.

-Agora eu pretendo ficar mais por aqui mesmo, já viajei demais e sinto falta da minha família. Minha irmã ja é casada e com três filhos,os moleques são umas pestes e o mais novo não me reconheceu da última vez. -ele deu uma risada que mais parecia um latido- Daí percebi que está na hora de sossegar um pouco, quero ver os moleques crescerem e ensinar o que eu aprendi.

Ino riu.

-Nunca imaginei isso saindo da sua boca Kiba.

Ele deu um sorriso lindo que Ino nunca tinha reparado.

-As pessoas mudam loira.

Ela desviou os olhos para seu prato.E ele comia empolgadamente outra vez. Ela o observava. Kiba era muito bonito, com a pele morena os cabelos castanhos, olhos amendoados e um corpo que na opinião da Yamanaka de um Deus grego. Ela nunca tinha reparado muito nele, quase não se viam e ela sempre o considerou um idiota,mas tinha que admitir que cada vez que o conhecia mais, mais ela se surpreendia. Ele agora era um homem e não o moleque de antes.

Eles termiram o jantar e foram dar uma volta pela vila, continuaram conversando até pararem em frente ao apartamento dela.

-Você quer subir?

Ele se aproximou dela sem encostar os corpos,apenas enconstando os labios na orelha dela.

-Quero muito.

Ela pegou a mão dele abriu a porta e guiou ate o apartamento dela parando apenas quando estavam em seu quarto.

Eles se encararam.

Ino avaliava todas as diferenças,Kiba tinha se tornado um belo homem, tinha os cabelos castanhos mais longos do que costumava manter antes jogados para tras e um cavanhaque. Era mais forte e alto tambem e os olhos achocolatados encaravam os seus com intensidade.

Ele tambem a avaliava,os cabelos antes muito longos que alcançavam as pernas, agora estavam um pouco mais curtos,no fim da cintura, agora o resto continuava com a mesma beleza magnifica de olhos lindos que pareciam safiras, o corpo curvilíneo ,agora de mulher, e os cabelos macios.

-Você é muito bela, Ino.

Ela sorriu satisfeita colou seu corpo ao dele e sorriu marota, colocou as mãos na barra da camisa dele e com um puxão tirando do corpo dele.

Mas kiba tinha planos diferentes para hoje, a primeira vez que etriveram juntos foi rápida e intensa e a loira levaria para o mesmo caminho,.se ele deixasse.

Ele a puxou pela nuca e começou um beijo lento e sensual,ele interrompia e puxava o lábio inferior dela com os caninos levemente. Ino tentou ser mais rápida mas ele se afastou e continuou com o ritmo lento segurando forte a cintura dela e mantendo-a colada a seu corpo..Ela deslizou as mãos por suas costas e arranhou levemente, Kiba conteve o gemido e desceu uma alça do vestido dela mordendo o ombro alvo levemente, fez uma trilha de pequenas dentadas até o pescoço dela e beijou forte ali. Ela deu um suspiro satisfeito e apertou os cabelos dele.

Ele desceu a outra alça e deslizou o vestido pelo resto do corpo olhando nos olhos azuis. Beijaram se novamente a língua dele era ousada e sensual, acariciava a sua,suas mãos acariciavam suas costas nuas colando os corpos.

Quando seus seios sensíveis encostaram no corpo quente dele ela conteve um gemido. Ele ficou apenas de cueca e a deitou na macia cama de casal do quarto de Ino. A loira puxou o corpo dele sobre o seu afoita, mas Kiba a beijou lento, queria ir com calma,descobrir sobre ela devagar, vê-la delirar.

Ele levou os punhos dela para o alto da cabeça , os olhos dela espelharam contrariedade e ameaçaram protestar mas kiba começou uma caricia lenta e suave em seus seios fartos com a outra mão. Ino na mesma hora arqueou o corpo e fechou os olhos. Ele substituiu a mão pela boca e ouviu a loira gemer manhosa, ele gostou e continuou lentamente a acariciá-los parando apenas para um beijo em sua boca ou em seu pescoço,sua mão livre se livrou da última peça dela e iniciou uma caricia mais íntima enquanto ele observava o rosto dela, na mesma hora a loira abriu os olhos, se encararam, os olhos dela estavam escuros de desejo, ele foi mais intruso com as carícias fazendo a loira gemer alto e morder os lá libertou as mãos dela e tomou seus seios novamente,enquanto a beijava.

Ino se sentia tonta, ele estava acariciando sua intimidade e seu seio com uma calma revoltante,mas ela não conseguia falar só podia sentir e parecia que ele estava em todos os lugares. O calor aumentava e ela suava, conseguia apenas arranhar as costas fortes dele.

-Kiba...

Aqueles gemidos nem pareciam seus, ele pareceu tenso sob seu toque ela sentiu os dedos dele lhe acariciar devagar e mordeu o ombro forte dele, ela o sentiu penetra-la vagarosamente.

-Kiba..por...rap...

Ela quis finalizar logo aquela tortura mas eles contiuou devagar até senti-la por inteiro. Ele a beijou e começou a se movimentar ainda lento.

Eles estavam suados, ele queria te-la rapido assim como ela o queria,mas não desprezaria o prazer de ve-la resmungar, gemer manhosa como uma gata e suar como jogou a cabeça pra tras e Kiba mergulhou em seus seios,ele os sugava lentamente,ela mergulhou os dedos nos fios.

Quando ele a sentiu comprimi-lo não se conteve mais, seus movimentos se tornaram mais fortes e bruscos, enquanto ela respirava forte em sua orelha e apertava seus cabelos entre os dedos.

-Ino..

Eles se beijaram e ele sentiu a ápice da loira que veio com um gemido longo e alto, ele se moveu mais um pouco e chegou ao seu êxtase com um rosnado.

Ele sentiu a respiração acelerada dela sob seu corpo e os pequenos tremores dela, quando as respirações se estabilizaram ele se virou de lado e puxou ela de costas para seu peito e começou uma carícia em seus cabelos, ela se acomodou e adormeceu aos poucos.

Ino sempre fora impetuosa e decidida e tê-la desta forma foi encantador para ele, no campo de batalha era uma leoa brava, na cama quando domada, uma gata manhosa e linda.

Ele aos poucos adormeceu, sentindo o cheiro do corpo dela, de flores.


	6. Chapter 6

Que comecem as confusões!

Capítulo 6 - Incompreensão e revolta

Sakura acordou suada e ofegante, mais um pesadelo para atormentá-la, ela reviu uma cena de anos atras quando Sasuke tentara mata-la, só que dessa vez ele conseguia e dizia que era por tê-lo deixado quando disse que nunca o faria. E quando ela pedia a ajuda de Sarada a filha lhe dava as costas.  
Nas últimas semanas tivera muitos pesadelos deste tipo, achava que era por ter se sentido culpada depois de passar a noite com Neji.Já faziam três semanas e meia, não sabia quando ele ia voltar, mas estava perto e Sakura tinha medo.Não sabia o que fazer quando se encontrassem outra vez, se ele esperava algo dela ou se deveria esperar dele, se sentia no escuro.  
Ela e Ino quase nao tinham tempo de se ver nas últimas semanas ela tinha começado o treinamento de novas enfermeiras do hospital, quase não parava mais em casa, só dava uma passada rápida para pegar roupas limpas e levar para o hospital. Seu projeto com Hinata estava à todo vapor e tinha cada vez mais alunos do clã e agora de fora dele tambem. Ela se levantou tomou um banho rápido e rumou para o hospital estava na hora de seu plantão.  
Neji chegou em seu apartamento depois de passar a manha relatando a missao para Naruto,tinha sido uma missão desconfortável. O país do gelo era muito frio e hostil e ninguém se interessava por alianças, ele apenas se manteve como espião. Seu corpo doía e ele estava cansado, passou no hospital para chekup mas não viu Sakura, também não iria incomodá-la. Ele pensou muito sobre o que tinha acontecido e achava melhor dar um tempo a ela e era o que faria.  
As semanas transcorreram tranquilas após sua volta, ele comia calmamente em um restaurante quando viu a filha de Sakura seguir para sua casa no clã. A garota era uma mistura de Sasuke e Sakura,tinha a postura de Sasuke e os olhos, mas o olhar e a fisionomia eram de Sakura. A menina estava se tornando uma bela moça, porém tinha um ar rebelde.  
Sakura voltou tarde do hospital e chegou exausta em casa, tentava abrir a porta mas estava tonta de sono.  
-Kaa-san?  
-Sarada! -Sakura esqueceu o cansaço ao ver a filha em seu sofá.-Que saudade meu bem!  
Ela se afastou brusca do abraço.  
\- Eu só vim relatar ao nanadaime o que encontrei na minha viagem, mas quando fui ao clã a casa estava trancada. Sei que meu otou-san veio a vila,o que aconteceu.  
-Vem senta, precisamos conversar.  
Sakura explicou a filha tudo que aconteceu, como chegou a sua decisão e que ela e Sasuke agora eram bons amigos apenas. Mas Sarada não quis ouvir mais nada.  
-Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Disse que munca iria abandoná-lo e o deixou!  
-Sarada eu precis...  
-Voce só pensou em você! Como acha que ELE se sentiu?  
-Você esta sendo injusta, eu sempre vivi para você e seu pai, só que agora chega!  
Sarada a encarava com raiva e Sakura se sentiu cansada e sozinha,sua filha não compreenderia.  
-Sarada seu pai e eu, não somos mais um casal mas continuamos amigos não estamos brigados.  
-Para você! E para ele? Você o abandonou, VOCÊ!  
Ela saiu de sua casa batendo a porta.  
-Sarada!  
Sakura saiu atrás da filha. A menina correu e trombou em alguém ,caindo ao chão, que a ajudou a se levantar. Quando se aproximou o suficiente viu quem era, Neji Hyuuga.  
-Sarada, volta pra casa.  
-Aquela NÃO é a minha casa. -a garota falou isso e sumiu diante de seus olhos.  
-Sharingan...Ah Deus...  
Eles se encararam e Sakura se virou para ir embora.  
-Sinto muito.  
-Eu também... Não sabia que tinha retornado.  
\- Faz duas semanas que voltei. Você andou muito ocupada e não quis incomodá-la.  
-Ah claro...  
Sakura seguiu, mas sentiu ele segurar seu pulso.  
-Você me pediu tempo, Sakura.  
-Não estou reclamando Neji.  
-Vá atras dela, é isso o que ela precisa.  
-Ela não vai me ouvir...  
-Mas tente.  
Eles se encararam e Sakura se soltou de Neji e correu para o complexo Uchiha, ele estava certo, ela precisava tentar.  
Entrou em sua antiga casa e sentiu uma dor enorme no peito, sentia falta daquele lugar, por mais que quisesse ir em frente sentia falta daquela casa em que vivera tantos anos da sua vida e os mais importantes, o do nascimento da sua filha.  
Ela seguiu até o quarto da filha e a encontrou olhando para o jardim.  
-Sarada, minha filha, me ouça.  
-Kaa-san, já sei o que vai dizer, eu entendi. Só não quero aceitar, sinto falta dele e sei que você sempre sentiu mais ainda, mas ele é meu pai e você minha mãe, achava que ficariam juntos para sempre  
-Eu também achava, mas eu não quero mais sentir falta do que nunca tive Sarada, eu cansei.  
Sua filha virou e a encarou por um bom tempo.  
-Eu entendo, vou partir hoje ainda,nanadaime disse que eu posso seguir jornada, eu preciso ir mãe mais do que nunca agora. Não quero ficar aqui.  
-Vá Sarada, esse é o caminho que você escolheu, você não pode sempre. Eu amo você sou sua mãe apesar e além de tudo.  
Sarada a abraçou forte de repente e chorou. Sakura envolveu a filha em um grande abraço e se deitou com ela na pequena cama, elas ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Sarada acabou adormecendo com a cabeça escondida em seu pescoço molhando seu colo de lágrimas.  
Sakura aproveitou para matar as saudades da filha, abraçou ela bem forte e vigiou seu sono, antes de amanhecer ela acordou a filha.  
-Sarada, acorda está na hora.  
A menina resmungou e se remecheu, Sakura riu, isso não mudara em sua pequena.  
-Anda minha filha, sua missão.  
Isso pareceu despertá-la, ela se levantou vagarosa. Se arrumou e se despediu da mãe, Sakura sabia que seria difícil para a filha aceitar, mas contava com o tempo e o afastamento para facilitar.  
Sakura a acompanhou até o portão da vila e voltou para sua casa,precisava de um banho relaxante para começar um dia que seria longo, velar o sono da filha lhe custaria caro.  
Hinata acordou lentamente ainda era bem cedo mas ela não dormia tão bem aos sete meses de gestação, seu corpo era magro mas sua barriga estava enorme.  
Se virou lentamente e encontrou naruto acordado olhando para o teto.  
-Naruto?  
Ele pareceu despertar e olhou para ela com seus belos olhos azuis que estavam preocupados neste momento.  
-O que foi, sente alguma coisa?  
-Não, estou bem só está dificil dormir, quero saber porque esta acordado, porque não esta aproveitando seu tempo para descansar?  
Ele se virou para encara-la e ela acariciou seu rosto com ternura.  
-Estou preocupado com a Sakura,desde que ela se separou do Sasuke nao sai mais daquele hospital, quando não esta lá esta dando as aulas para as crianç de que conversamos e ela me contou da separaçao estou preocupado, no início ainda conseguia mas agora quase não a vejo mais.  
-Meu bem, ela vai ficar bem, está se saindo muito bem até agora, é uma mulher forte.  
-Eu nao queria que isso tivesse acabado assim, nunca poderia imaginar.  
-É claro que não, mas Sasuke nunca a tratou como ela merecia Naruto ele a deixou muito sozinha, ela criou Sarada sozinha.  
-Sim, mas foi pelo bem sa vila e..  
-Naruto, sabe que não. Sei que o ama como um irmão, mas ele deixou Sakura muito tempo sozinha em prol de treinamentos e uma vida de nômade.  
-Sim, voce esta certa.  
-Minha mãe sempre dizia que o amor e como uma arvore,deve ser regado sempre.  
-Então irei regar agora.  
Ele se virou de repente lhe beijando com carinho.  
-Eu te amo minha hime.  
Ela riu tímida.  
-Também te amo, meu Hokage.  
Eles se aconchegaram nos braços um do outro e trocaram beijos carinhosos, enquanto Naruto acariciava a barriga que carregava seu mais novo herdeiro. Mais alguém para eles amarem.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 - Mimada e geniosa

-Testa!  
-Mas o que é agora Ino?!  
-Ihhh que mau humor!Que bicho te mordeu?  
-A Sarada.  
-O que?!  
Se a situação não fosse séria Sakura certamente estaria rindo da cara de boba de Ino com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados como pratos.  
-Deus! Quer parar?! A vida agitada era a minha e não a sua que, agora mais parece uma novela! São muitos acontecimentos de uma vez, não dou conta.  
Sakura riu divertida, era por isso que amava Ino até nos piores momentos a amiga era capaz de fazê-la rir.  
-Falo sério! Mas me conta, e aí?  
A amiga se sentou na cadeira diante a sua mesa de trabalho, estava em sua sala assinando prontuários e verificando os laudos dos pacientes de seu andar.  
-Bem e aí que ela defende o pai, previsível, ficou com raiva de mim e me acusou de egoísta.  
-Bem nada que não estivesse previsto.  
-Sim...  
-E o Neji, como fica nessa história?  
Sakura desviou seus olhos das belas safiras da amiga.  
-Não fica.  
-Ah não você só pode estar de brincadeira, como assim não fica.  
-Ino você sabe que não estou interessada nisso e já me basta a Sara...  
-Ah pode parar agora, não coloque sua filha nessa história, Sakura ela tem que respeitar você e as suas escolhas não mandar nelas.  
-Ora não seja ridícula Ino, Sarada não manda nas minhas escolhas.  
-Então você está sendo covarde mais uma vez.  
Sakura encarou a amiga e suspirou vencida.  
-Tem razão, eu estou fugindo. Ino eu...  
Ino segurou a mão da amiga por cima da mesa.  
-Para de tentar viver antes de acontecer, assim você vai estragar tudo. Deixa rolar, vocês são adultos e você está solteira. Sua filha um dia vai ser adulta e te entender, Sakura ela apenas deve te respeitar e obedecer, você e a mãe dela.  
-Eu sei, mas sei também que deve ser doloroso, ela ama o Sasuke.  
-Sim, mas vocês não estavam mais felizes e ela tem que saber disso.  
Sakura seja clara com ela, quando se encontrarem novamente e trate-a como a adulta que ela quer ser.  
-Tem razão, sei que tem razão, mas às vezes me sinto perdida. Neji é um homem bom, nunca fui tratada assim acredita que ontem ele me ajudou com a Sarada?  
-O que?! Sakura!Que droga é essa, tá palhaça hoje? Desembucha a história toda que assim você vai me matar do coração.  
Sakura contou tudo para a amiga, reprisando a noite detalhadamente, Ino parecia estar em uma montanha russa enquanto a amiga contava ela apenas fazia "ahhs" e "ohhhs"escandalosos.  
-Meu Deus, estou chocada noite agitada a sua hein.  
-Nem me fale...  
-Sakura ele te respeita e respeita sua filha, o que você quer mais?  
Ino estava seria e olhava em seus olhos, ela sustentou o olhar da amiga.  
-Não deixe a vida passar por medo, ele realmente parece ser um homem bom, dê uma chance a ele, mas principalmente a você. Acho que vocês merecem. E se a Sarada ficar de palhaçada manda ela lá pra casa que eu resolvo em dois tempos.  
Sakura riu.  
-Obrigado Ino.  
-Ahh para com isso.  
A loira levantou e antes dela sair Sakura completou.  
\- Só quero ver quando for com seus filhos.  
-O que? Tá louca? Eu te ajudo e você me roga praga, vai se tratar Sakura, não quero filho nem tão cedo!  
Dito isso a loira saiu de sua sala deixando-a com seus pensamentos.

Neji treinava com empenho, ele estava dando uma canseira em Tenten que já estava arranhada, descabelada e ofegante. Eles já estavam nessa há 5 horas seguidas, sem descanso e Neji continuaria por quanto mais aguentasse, tinha muita coisa na cabeça e treinando conseguia fugir dos pensamentos. Mas seus planos não iriam tão longe.  
-Neji, vam...vamos parar, não aguento mais, o que que te deu hoje?  
Ele também estava ofegante.  
-Nada, só preciso treinar.  
-Ah Neji, por favor, você não me engana.  
Neji tinha em Tenten uma amiga, sempre tivera, desde o início, mas não se sentia à vontade para comentar seu relacionamento com Sakura com a amiga. Eles foram namorados quando adolescentes, mas terminaram e Tenten se apaixonou por Lee. O namoro deles tinha sido apenas um prolongamento da amizade, foi bom para ambos eles se gostavam, mas não passava disso.  
Continuou a amizade ainda mais forte.  
-Não é nada, só...  
-Então se prepara porque se não era agora vai ser, Hanabi vem aí.  
A amiga olhava para sua prima mais nova com intensidade. Tenten e Hanabi nunca se deram muito bem, as duas tinham gênio forte e eram guerreiras excelentes, mas se respeitavam.  
-Ohayo, Mitsashi-san.  
-Ohayo, Hyuuga-san.  
-Neji preciso falar com você.  
Ela era firme, muito parecida com ele mesmo, afinal eram primos.  
-Neji, vou andando.  
Tenten piscou para ele rindo pelas costas de Hanabi, esperta, aproveitara para fugir.  
\- O que quer Hanabi?  
\- Você, Neji estou apaixonada por você.  
Droga! Suas suspeitas se confirmavam. Os olhos perolados tão parecidos com os seus lhe encaravam intensamente.  
-Sinto muito Hanabi, mas não sinto nada por você. Você é minha prima, nada, além disso, e não será nada, além disso.  
Na mesma hora a expressão dela se transformou, fúria era o que ela emanava.  
-Como pode dizer isso assim?! Eu o amo!  
-Não não ama, você é uma menina caprichosa e cismada, já conversei com Hiashi-sama não há possibilidade deu me casar com você. Hanabi você é uma criança!  
\- Eu não sou uma criança! Sou uma mulher! Será que não consegue perceber?!  
Ela parecia uma criança neste exato momento, batendo o pé.  
-Não, não consigo. Você e Hinata continuarão a serem respeitadas por mim, como minhas primas, pertencentes à primeira ramificação.  
-Eu o amo Neji, por favor...  
Ela agarrou a blusa de Neji e o trouxe para perto e tentou beijá-lo. Neji agarrou os punhos dela e a afastou de si.  
-Já chega Hanabi! Comporte-se como uma mulher orgulhosa, pelo menos como uma com dignidade. Eu não a amo e também não quero que fique se humilhando por mim, já chega!  
Hanabi parecia ter levado um tapa em seu rosto, olhava para o primo com olhos arregalados e descrentes, que em um segundo se transformou na mais pura raiva e revolta.  
-Ugh!-ela empurrou o primo- você ainda vai me querer um dia.  
E saiu marchando com raiva do campo de treinamento. Ele suspirou.  
-Como se não me bastasse, ainda isso.  
Ele foi para casa tomar um banho e seguiu para a casa de Hinata, como disse que faria Himawari não parava de dizer para mãe o quanto ele estava sumido e Hinata sempre falava para o primo.  
Ele chegou ao clã cumprimentou os conhecidos e se dirigiu para a casa da prima, assim que entrou no jardim ouviu um alvoroço e sentiu seu pescoço ser puxado ao mesmo tempo em que sua visão era encoberta por uma cortina de cabelos.  
-onii-san, você veio!  
-Himawari, como esta?  
-Com saudade, você sumiu.  
Neji deu um pequeno sorriso para a bela prima, que na verdade era como se fosse sua sobrinha.  
Himawari estava crescendo, tinha os cabelos longos como o da mãe e da mesma cor, porém os olhos eram de Naruto.  
-Estou ocupado, mas e suas habilidades?  
-Ahh eu aprendi ninjutsus médicos com a Sakura-san!E...  
-Neji!  
-Naruto? Em casa?  
-Hinata se sentiu mal, vim o mais rápido que consegui.  
-Mas ela e o bebê...  
-Estão bem, a Sakura está lá dentro com ela, fica pra jantar?  
Himawari puxou sua manga da blusa animada fazendo-o rir.  
-Fico.  
Ele adorava os primos, ele e Naruto eram amigos e não queria perder a oportunidade de ver Sakura. Queria se afastar e deixa-la resolver seus problemas, mas queria estar com sua família e ela também estava ali, não tinha porque ir embora.  
Todos estavam felizes, Hinata e Himawari pareciam radiantes ambas adoravam Neji e Sakura, Naruto estava satisfeito com seus amigos e sua família na mesa e até Boruto se sentia satisfeito. Conversaram, riram e comeram por boa parte da noite. Hinata estava ótima depois da revisão de Sakura, ela e a amiga que fizeram o jantar. Naruto e Neji conversavam compenetrados sobre trabalho, política, treinamentos e jutsus e Boruto tentava prestar atenção. Já Himawari, Sakura e Hinata conversavam sobre as aulas e o bebê.  
-Meninas, preciso ir, Hinata estava tudo maravilhoso.  
-Já Sakura-san! Está cedo.  
-Himawari-chan preciso ir, estou cansada.  
-Eu te acompanho. - Neji levantou-se da mesa e começou a se despedir da família.  
-Vêm mais vezes Neji-niisan, quase não temos nos visto.  
-Pode deixar, sempre que possível eu venho.  
Eles se despediram de todos e começaram a caminhar calmamente para a saída do clã, estava uma noite fria, o outono estava indo embora dando lugar ao inverno.  
-Como foi com a Sarada?  
-Mal, mas bem melhor do imaginei, obrigado por me ajudar.  
-Eu não ajudei em nada, você que fez tudo.  
Eles continuaram a caminhar, e pararam em frente à casa de Sakura.  
-Quer entrar?


	8. Quero você

Capítulo 8 - Quero você

-Se eu dissesse que não, estaria mentindo.  
-Entre, por favor.  
Eles entraram e Sakura foi preparar um chá, ela logo voltou, eles beberam lentamente e conversaram de amenidades. Quando terminaram Sakura foi lavar a louça que tinham usado.  
Neji observou a casa, estava ainda mais bonita que antes, mais organizada. Ele caminhou lentamente até a cozinha para encontrá-la apoiada na pia da cozinha, com os braços estendidos para os lados apoiando o peso do corpo, com a cabeça curvada para frente. Ele se se encostou ao portal e acompanhou os movimentos lentos dela, ela jogou a cabeça para um lado e depois para o outro, e levou uma das mãos ao pescoço pressionando a área. Ele se aproximou lentamente e envolveu a cintura dela, trazendo-a para seu corpo devagar, sentiu o corpo dela se retesar um pouco, mas permitindo a aproximação ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.  
-Deixe-me tirar essa tensão.  
-Por favor.  
Ele levou a mão para a área ativando o Byakugan, ela estava com os músculos tensos e os pontos de chakra oprimidos pela tensão.  
Ele uniu dois dedos e fez uma pequena pressão na área, aplicando seu próprio chakra.  
Ela gemeu em resposta, relaxando mais o corpo.  
Será que ela não se dava conta de como era extremamente sensual? Não, ele achava que não. Ela tinha os olhos fechados e corpo contra o seu, os cabelos se soltavam do coque frouxo, se espalhando por seu ombro e trazendo o perfume dos fios até seus sentindo-os, aguçando-os ainda mais. Ele deslizou a ponta dos dedos suavemente pelo braço dela, largado ao lado do corpo, causando arrepios na pele quente. Curvou a cabeça na direção do pescoço exposto e passou o nariz suavemente, sentindo o cheiro da pele perfumada com sabonete. O corpo dela parecia se derreter em seus braços.  
-Está cheirosa... e bela, como sempre.  
Ela sorriu em resposta, ainda de olhos fechados. Mas sentiu o corpo dele se afastar aos poucos, ela se virou e abriu os olhos, encontrando os dele, que demonstravam desejo e contrariedade, marcada pelo leve vinco entre as sobrancelhas.  
-Não vou contribuir para os seus problemas, eu vou...  
-Não vá Neji, por favor. - Ela o encarava, parecia decidida. - Eu não quero um tempo. Não vou dizer que preciso de você porque isso não é verdade, esse tempo descobri que sozinha eu vivo muito bem, não que antes eu não estivesse sozinha, eu estava, mas tinha um peso em meu coração. Mas agora eu me sinto livre e você me faz bem, muito bem e não quero me distanciar de você por medo e insegurança.  
Eles se encararam por um tempo. Neji se aproximou do corpo dela novamente e levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela.  
-Então não vou me distanciar. Você é uma mulher decidida, Sakura, gosto disso em você.  
Ela sorriu com suavidade.  
-Eu me tornei decidida.  
Ela aproximou seu corpo ainda mais do dele, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.  
Ele respirou fundo enquanto ela se apoiava em seus ombros e lhe dava beijos lentos e molhados do pescoço até chegar a sua orelha e sussurrar:  
-Me leva pro meu quarto.  
Ele se curvou apoiou as costas e os joelhos dela suspendendo-a no colo. Sakura envolveu a nuca dele com seus braços enquanto beijava o pescoço de pele alva e macia, ela acariciou o rosto dele e eles se beijaram enquanto Neji caminhava em direção ao quarto dela.  
Ele a deitou na cama e tirou a camisa antes de deitar sobre o corpo dela, eles trocaram beijos e carícias, o calor parecia querer consumi-los. Eles suspenderam o corpo para Sakura tirar o casaco e depois a blusa, mas antes que Neji o pudesse beijar seu colo ela inverteu as posições descendo beijos pelo peito do Hyuuga, ele tentou tocá-la, mas ela apoiou as mãos nos punhos dele enquanto se sentava em seu quadril.  
Neji respirou com força, Deus aquela mulher ia enlouquecê-lo. Ela desceu os beijos lentamente por seu abdome, e deu leves lambidas em sua barriga até chegar ao cós da calça, onde mordeu sua cintura de leve.  
Neji arfou, suspendeu o corpo para encontrar com o dela em um beijo afoito, ele trocou as posições novamente e rapidamente se livrou das roupas dela e dele. Sakura sorriu quando o corpo dele se sobrepôs ao dela.  
\- Está com pressa hoje Hy-uu-ga.  
Ela mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele, ele riu abafado, sua respiração estava descompassada.  
-Só queria saber que bicho te mordeu hoje, Haruno.  
Ela riu alto.  
-Por quê?  
-Vou fazer uma criação deles.  
Ela gargalhou enquanto ele sorria contra seu pescoço.  
Ele beijou sua nuca, seus ombros, o vale de seus seios, sentiu sua língua circular seu mamilo, ela puxou os fios de seus cabelos macios e belos gemendo baixinho. Ele beijou seus seios e desceu seus beijos pela barriga lisa, até chegar entre suas pernas.  
-Neji! Nã...  
Ela não conseguiu emitir nenhuma palavra coerente, ele entrelaçou uma das mãos à dela que tentava impedi-lo e a outra apoiou em uma de suas pernas.  
Sakura suava e arqueava o corpo na direção do dele, podia ser besteira o que sentia mas aquilo era íntimo demais, constrangedor. Ele beijava com calma, cuidado, era... Não conseguia descrever.  
-Neji...quero você...  
Ele não aguentou mais, e a tomou rápido e intenso. Trocaram beijos apaixonados e fortes, os lábios de ambos ficaram vermelhos e inchados, mas continuaram a se beijar.  
Sakura não podia deixar de ficar estarrecida com a beleza daquele homem. Como nunca reparara?!  
A pele branca leitosa, os músculos fortes tensionados ao redor de sua cabeça, ela fazia questão de passar a mão por eles sentindo a textura da pele macia e quente. Ele estava suado e ofegante, o rosto belo estava contraído, parecia esculpido, o queixo quadrado, o maxilar marcado, porém eram traços suaves, tão bonitos. A marca da família secundária estava exposta, mas aquilo não incomodava nem um pouco a ela. Que tocava nos longos e belos cabelos castanhos era pecado um homem ter um cabelo daqueles.  
Ela o tocou, deslizou os dedos das têmporas até o maxilar dele, fazendo-o encará-la com os olhos claros nublados de desejo.  
-Sakura...  
Ele a beijou com carinho, suspendendo dela uma perna até sua cintura. Ela arqueou o corpo e fechou os olhos, elas chegaram ao ápice juntos desta vez, suados e ofegantes. Eles trocaram beijos carinhosos e logo Sakura adormeceu com o calor do corpo de Neji e suas suaves carícias por seus cabelos e costas.  
Neji envolveu seus corpos com a manta e adormeceu com o perfume dos cabelos dela. Eles dormiram como sempre, abraçados, um de frente para o outro com Sakura repousando a cabeça no braço dele.

-Sakura, está tão feliz hoje. Que bom te ver assim.  
Hinata chegou por suas costas e encostou uma das mãos seu ombro sorrindo com doçura. Sakura estava monitorando o treinamento de suas alunas com o peixe, tinham de curá-lo, algo que ela mesma fizera há anos atrás.  
-Minha noite foi maravilhosa!  
Sakura sorriu para a amiga, estava radiante.  
-Poxa que ótimo, fico feliz, vou convidá-la para ir lá em casa mais vezes para jantar!  
Sakura olhou para a amiga paralisada por um instante e logo despertou, ficando corada.  
-Ahh sim, sim, foi maravilhoso o jantar.  
-Ahhh é Hinata, a comida era afrodisíaca?  
Ino tinha chegado por trás da amiga captando o conteúdo da conversa rapidamente.  
Hinata olhou confusa de Sakura para Ino, sem entender.  
\- Para de falar besteiras, Ino! Hinata, não ligue para ela. - Sakura estava vermelha como um pimentão.  
Ino gargalhou com gosto enquanto Hinata que não tinha percebido nada foi verificar o treinamento de suas alunas.  
-Você não presta Ino!  
-Ahh nem vem testinha, brincadeirinha saudável, e a Hinata nem se ligou. -Ela baixou a voz- Agora me fala que história é essa de jantar e quem foi o prato principal? Algum Hyuuga bonitão?  
-Ino, cala a boca!  
Sakura estava muito vermelha mas não pôde deixar de rir, Ino era muito sagaz.  
-Anda para de palhaçada e me ajuda com as meninas, se não eu não te conto nada.  
Ino fez uma careta para a amiga, mas começou a ajudá-la.  
A tarde foi tranquila e divertida, com Ino por ali era risada na certa e as crianças adoravam a loira. Ao fim da aula elas se despediram de Hinata e seguiram para a casa de Sakura onde sentaram a mesa e comeram e conversaram boa parte da noite.  
-Sabe porca, obrigado, sem você minha noite de ontem não teria sido tão boa.  
-Eu sei que eu sou demais.  
Sakura encarou a amiga com as sobrancelhas erguidas, ela já devia saber que não deveria dar tanta confiança para a amiga, ela já se achava além da conta para ouvir elogios.  
-Ah não faz essa cara você sabe que não vive sem mim.  
-Aff..  
Ino riu.  
-Mas falando sério agora, fico feliz que vocês tenham se acertado eu vi o Neji hoje de manhã treinando com o Lee, tinha energia pra dar e vender.  
Sakura riu.  
\- E você e o Kiba?  
\- Estamos um tempo sem nos ver. Ele saiu em missão a umas duas semanas, já estou louca para matar as saudades.  
-Tarada.  
Ino riu -Você! Estou falando da companhia dele testuda, estou com saudade de conversar com ele.  
-Bateu a cabeça?  
-Não.  
-E desde quando você sente falta de alguém? Ou melhor, de algum namorado?  
-Sua ingrata! Não sei por que converso com você. - mas ela riu- Falo sério, Kiba mudou muito está um homem de verdade, mais maduro.  
-Bem, se o Naruto conseguiu amadurecer, não sei por que ele não conseguiria.  
-Pois conseguiu, e não é só isso, da última vez que estivemos juntos foi diferente, foi mais sério.  
-Bem, antes de pular fora e dizer que não gosta de compromisso siga seus próprios conselhos. Não fuja! Quem sabe vocês dão certo juntos.  
-Talvez você esteja certa.  
Depois que Ino foi embora Sakura ficou relembrando os assuntos que conversou com a amiga e os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Ela se sentia muito confortável com Neji, de uma forma que nunca foi capaz de se sentir com Sasuke. Eles eram semelhantes em alguns aspectos, ambos eram sérios, de famílias tradicionais, homens focados na vida ninja, de ar arrogante e aristocrata.  
Mas Neji definitivamente não era Sasuke. Ele era gentil, cavalheiro, forte, alguém que poderia apoiá-la quando precisasse, mas o melhor de tudo, ele a admirava.  
Sakura percebia em suas palavras e em seus olhos, ele a respeitava como ninja e como mulher. Era uma sensação maravilhosa perceber isso.  
Até porque estava se tornando recíproco.  
Cada vez menos ela pensava em Sasuke e mais em si mesmo e no seu relacionamento com Neji.  
Sakura estava enfrentando um dia trabalhoso no hospital, não que eles não fossem sempre eram. Mas hoje estava especialmente difícil, Ino com seu gênio forte e ego gigante quase tinha saído no tapa com a nova aprendiz de Shizune, Amaya, seria merecido. Sakura também não gostava da garota, era muito arrogante para uma aprendiz, e ela tinha insinuado que Ino estava ficando velha. Se isso não bastasse, um esquadrão de treinamento da ANBU causou uma explosão acidental provocando uma série de feridos, seu andar o da emergência, estava lotado de ninjas feridos.  
Depois de comandar seus enfermeiros, verificar o trabalho deles e tratar dos mais feridos Sakura foi resolver a papelada de relatórios sobre sua mesa e ter um momento de paz.  
-Sakura!  
Era o que ela achava.  
-Ah Ino, não me perturba, já basta à confusão que você causou e mais esse acidente. Deixa-me em paz!  
-Tá admito, foi desnecessário poderia ter deixado passar. Mas é sério, Sasuke está na vila.


	9. Surpresa

Capítulo 9 - Surpresa

-O que?- Sakura sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e se sentiu irada na mesma hora. Como ainda podia sentir algo por ele?!

-Eu fui chamada no gabinete do Naruto para uma missão e trombei com ele na saída.

-Que bom que ele está de volta, mas não faço questão de receber notícias dele.

-Não fique tão chateada comigo, você só vai ter dois trabalhos, o de chatear e o de deschatiar. Estou te avisando para não ser pega de surpresa.

Sakura bufou e voltou os olhos para seus papéis.

-Obrigado.

-Chata! Quando tiver com o humor melhor eu volto. Ah, antes disso... Descobri quem te deu trabalho logo cedo. Foi Hanabi quem explodiu o campo de treinamento, dizem que ultimamente o humor dela anda pior do que nunca.

-Ino, quer fazer o enorme favor de sair?

A loira saiu dando língua para a amiga.

Ela sabia que uma hora ou outra ele voltaria, só não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Isso não importava agora, ele sempre a tratou com desprezo antes quando eram casados não tinha porque ser diferente agora que eram separados.

Ela trabalhou o dia inteiro entre sua sala e a emergência, não teve tempo de sair para as aulas com Hinata e ainda por cima teve que atender a irmã dela que também tinha se ferido. E realmente o humor da garota não era dos melhores.

-Hanabi-san, se puder ficar quieta vai me ajudar muito.

Ela tentava curar uma enorme ferida na perna da garota.

-Não vai fazer diferença se eu me mexo ou não se você tiver habilidade.

-Ótimo então! Faça você, já que duvida das minhas habilidades. Depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho não tenho que ouvir isso.

Sakura se virou e estava saindo quando ela lhe chamou.

-Sakura-san! Perdoe-me eu não duvido, só estou irritada.

Sakura respirou fundo e voltou a tratar das feridas da garota, óbvio que não deixaria ela ferida, mandaria alguém em seu lugar.

Ela terminou o tratamento e fez revisão sem falar mais nada.

-Volto mais tarde, vai passar a noite aqui em observação, foi uma ferida grande e eu não fechei completamente, volto mais tarde.

-Arigato.

Sakura saiu do quarto dela, pra encontrar uma aflita Hinata em sua sala.

-Sakura! Como está minha irmã?

-Bem. Fique calma, por favor, ela está bem. Vai passar essa noite aqui por precaução mas amanhã de manhã está liberada.

Hinata suspirou aliviada e se sentou na poltrona da sala passando a mão na barriga. Ela estava com oito meses de gestação, e o bebê estava muito grande ela quase não suportava o peso. Não era bom que se estressar.

-Calma esta tudo bem. Feche os olhos. -Sakura colocou uma mão sobre a testa da amiga e outra na nuca aplicando um pouco de chakra, sentindo-a relaxar.

A amiga respirou fundo e abriu os olhos sorrindo.

-Arigato.

Depois de vê-la vou pedir para alguém te levar.

-Não, por favor, não precisa.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho. Obrigado Sakura, você é uma amiga maravilhosa.

-Não seja boba, vai lá.

Quando Hinata saiu Sakura respirou fundo, estava sendo um dia difícil e isso porque era só o início da noite e hoje era seu plantão. Que dia!

Sakura terminou seus relatórios atrasados e os do dia, depois de duas horas, estava cansada. Revisou os pacientes da emergência e foi até o quarto de Hanabi.

-Você não passa de uma irresponsável! Eu encontrei sua irmã quando ela estava vindo para o hospital ela estava uma pilha de nervos. Ela está grávida Hanabi!

-E você, só veio agora?

-Você não se preocupa com nada, você já é uma adulta. Se comporte como tal.

-Agora eu sou adulta? Esse seu sermão idiota não me atinge se veio aqui só para isso pode...

-Com licença... Hanabi preciso fazer terminar seu tratamento. Será que pode esperar lá fora, Neji-san?

-Ela já estava de saída.

Hanabi tinha uma olhar de raiva para o primo, que sustentou o olhar arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ela saiu do quarto trocando um olhar com Sakura.

Sakura fez a revisão de Hanabi terminou de tratá-la e desejou boa noite para a garota que respondeu contrariada. Parecia um gato raivoso, não parava de bufar.

Quando entrou em sua sala encontrou um Neji pensativo olhando pela janela.

-Neji?

Ele a encarou com um sorriso suave. -Está preocupado?

-Não é nada demais, só passei para um beijo, vou deixar você trabalhar. - não iria encher a cabeça dela .

Ela caminhou até ele largando o prontuário de Hanabi sobre a mesa. Eles se abraçaram e ela percebeu o quanto sentiu falta disso. Aconchegou-se melhor nos braços dele e ele a apertou contra o peito.

-E com você, tudo bem?

Ela pensou um pouco, mas decidiu não atormentá-lo mais.

-Nada, só cansada. Você estava alterado. O que aconteceu entre você e Hanabi?

Ele respirou cansado.

-Ela sempre foi imprudente, desde adolescente, mas parece que não saiu da adolescência. Hinata tem a casa dela e a família dela para cuidar, mas Hanabi está sempre causando problemas.

Hiashi-sama está fora da vila e Hinata-sama sempre se sentiu muito responsável por ela. Mas ela não está nem aí.

-Entendo.

Sakura acariciou o rosto dele e beijou seu rosto.

Eles se encararam e se beijaram com calma, primeiro um leve roçar de lábios, ele desviou deles para seu rosto, beijando com leveza e carinho para retornar à sua boca. O beijo se tornou mais profundo e lento terminando com ele apoiando sua testa contra a dela.

-Quando nos vemos?

-Não sei, vai sair em missão?

\- Vou de manhã, mas volto à noite.

-Estarei de plantão novamente.

-Daremos um jeito.

-Sim.

Eles trocaram mais um selinho e ele foi embora.

Enfim aquele fim de semana turbulento terminara. Se o sábado tinha sido ruim o domingo conseguira ser pior. E agora Sakura relaxava na banheira cheia de espuma de seu banheiro.

Era tão bom sentir aqueles aromas suaves e seus músculos aos poucos relaxando. Ela poderia dormir ali, mas seu estômago não deixaria.

Terminou seu banho colocou uma yukata confortável, hoje ia se mimar um pouco. E fez uma comida gostosa composta por sashimi, tempurá e para sobremesa dango. Deliciou-se com calma enquanto ouvia uma música suave. A noite estava linda, pela janela de sua sala ela conseguia ver o céu estrelado, mas ventava em konoha em pleno fim de outono isso significava chuva.

Ela arrumou tudo e antes de desligar as luzes ouviu baterem à sua porta.

Sakura estranhou o horário, era quase meia noite.

-Um minuto.

Ela destrancou a porta e ficou sem palavras por um momento.

-Sasuke?!


	10. Chapter 10

*Boa leitura! E comentem, quero conhecê-los!

-Posso entrar?

Sakura sentiu seu coração acelerar, estava nervosa. Não, não pode. Era o que gostaria de dizer.

-Pode.

Ele entrou e esperou que ela fechasse a porta, se encararam.

-Bela casa.

Ele comentou.

-Arigato.

-Vou direto ao assunto. Isso é uma besteira, seu lugar é na nossa casa, me casei com você para que cuidasse dela e de nossos filhos. Sarada precisa de você e eu também.

Sakura ficou tão surpresa que não conseguiu emitir uma palavra se quer e pelo que parece Sasuke encarou isso como um sim. Ele se adiantou e embalou o corpo de Sakura com seus braços adentrou seus cabelos com os dedos e beijou seus lábios com desejo. Sakura ficou aturdida, com o ataque repentino e o beijo arrebatador, mas assim que se deu conta empurrou o Uchiha com tudo, dando um tapa certeiro no rosto dele.

-Me solta!- pela primeira vez na vida ela viu Sasuke surpreso, os olhos negros estavam arregalados. Se a situação não fosse séria e a raiva que sentia não fosse tão grande ela certamente cairia na gargalhada. -Saia agora da minha casa. Ou melhor, não saia.

Ela baixou o dedo que apontava para porta e se pôs na frente dela para impedir a saída.

-Você está de brincadeira com a minha cara? Só pode estar. O que acha que sou uma idiota? Sim, eu sei eu era, ERA entendeu?

Ele parecia impactado demais porque continuava a olhar para ela com cara de surpreso.

-Você nunca me ouviu, nunca reparou na casa ou em mim, nunca se preocupou em manter a família unida. Agora entra na MINHA casa e acha que vai me ofender desta forma? Pois não vai! Não sou mais burra, desperdicei minha juventude esperando você que nunca estava ao meu lado, nem quando poderia estar... Mas a vida inteira é pedir demais, não vou desperdiça-la mais.

Ela se aproximou do corpo dele e apontou o dedo espetando em seu peito, ela seria capaz de rosnar de raiva, e encarou seus olhos negros com decisão.

-Nunca mais entre em minha casa se for para pedir para voltar, você não tem esse direito e eu não irei voltar. Agora saia da minha casa.

Ela abriu a porta com força e o encarou. Ele não precisou que ela falasse duas vezes, logo sua expressão habitual estava de volta e ele saiu.

Sakura fechou a porta e trancou, tremia da cabeça aos pés. Ela resistiu à vontade de sentar ali mesmo e se debulhar em lágrimas e foi para seu quarto, se enrolou em baixo dos lençóis como uma gata e se permitiu chorar. Parecia que Sasuke só entrava em sua vida para fazê-la chorar. Como ele era injusto, quando quis conversar ele nunca quis ouvi-la, quando precisou da companhia dele ele nunca esteve presente, quando precisou dele como homem de sua força, de seu corpo, seu carinho ele não estava lá. Agora se achava no direito de lhe cobrar razão, louca ela estava quando casou, achando que poderia mudá-lo.

Seus soluços dificultavam sua respiração ouviu um trovão ensurdecedor e um raio clareou seu quarto. Agarrou-se nas cobertas e se encolheu, a tempestade que começava parecia ser igual a que acontecia em seu interior em que raiva, injúria, tristeza, dor e o medo de tempestade se misturavam. Em meio a tantos sentimentos, ela adormeceu. Definitivamente não era assim que esperava que sua noite relaxante fosse terminar.

Neji estava exausto, voltara de madrugada no meio da tempestade não conseguira voltar no prazo da missão. Fora na casa da prima avisar a Naruto que chegara e a chuva caíra com tudo, acabou por dormir no clã. Entrou no seu quarto, a chuva estava intensos raios clareavam toda a casa. Tomou um banho rápido colocou uma calça folgada e se deitou pesadamente sobre a cama. Estava com saudade de Sakura, para ele isso era novidade, nunca sentira falta de uma mulher, nem quando namorava Tenten. O último pensamento que teve antes de entrar no mundo dos sonhos foi a lembrança da noite que tivera com ela sobre aquela cama.

Neji acordou com beijos molhados em seu pescoço, mãos suaves vagavam sobre seu corpo e ele sentiu um corpo sobre o seu. Ele sorriu, seus sonhos estavam muito reais, mas assim que o perfume lhe atingiu ele despertou abrindo os olhos rapidamente. Aquele perfume não era dela.

\- Hanabi? O que faz aqui?

Ela estava com uma camisola branca meio transparente, sobre seu corpo ele a afastou de seu pescoço pelos braços.

-Ficou louca, garota?

-Deixe-me provar para você o quanto te amo.

Neji não pensou duas vezes.

-Já chega.

Ele se levantou agarrou Hanabi pelo braço envolveu o corpo dela com um lençol e saiu do quarto arrastando-a junto a ele.

-O que está fazendo Neji? Me solta!

Ele ignorou as reclamações da garota e parou apenas um momento antes de sair de casa para apertar o braço ainda mais e falar com raiva.

-É melhor você ficar quieta Hanabi, eu não quero ninguém acordando por causa das suas idiotices.

Ele cruzou o clã em direção à casa principal. Não tinha ninguém nas ruas, ainda era muito cedo, deviam ser quase 6 horas, estava começando a amanhecer.

Hanabi parecia ter percebido o que ele pretendia, parecia chocada demais para falar qualquer coisa.

Neji entrou na casa com raiva, mas procurou se contiver, se dirigiu direto para os fundos da casa, sabia que Hiashi sempre treinava nas primeiras horas da manhã.

-Neji não... te imploro.

-Pensasse antes Hanabi.

Ele chegou ao jardim e caminhou decidido para onde o tio treinava.

-Neji?! O que faz aqui a essa...

Neji empurrou Hanabi na direção do pai ela tropeçou e caiu aos pés do pai.

-Hiashi-sama, me perdoe. Sua filha invadiu meu quarto nessas roupas peço que o senhor tome alguma atitude não gostaria que fosse eu a tomá-la. Mais uma vez peço perdão. Ele deu mais uma olhada para a prima que estava de cabeça baixa.

Neji se curvou em sinal de respeito e saiu pisando forte da casa. Topando com Hinata.

-Hinata-sama, o que faz aqui?

-Vim conversar com meu otou-san, ainda o problema sobre a liderança do clã.

-Venha comigo, agora não vai conseguir conversar com ele.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Seu pai e sua irmã estão bem. Vou contar o que aconteceu, vamos lá para casa.

Ele e a prima caminharam com calma até a casa de Neji.

Ele fez um chá verde e soba para comerem, era o que Hinata mantinha na dispensa do primo. A chuva agora era fina, uma garoa tinha esfriado consideravelmente.

Ela arrumou a mesa e eles se sentaram e começaram a comer calmamente.

-Hanabi foi à minha casa hoje. de manhã, ela entrou em meu quarto enquanto eu dormia.

Hinata ficou paralisada encarando o primo, com os hashis no ar à caminho da boca. Ela ruborizou.

\- Meu deus! Me perdoe onii-san, nunca poderia imagi...

Ela se curvou na mesma hora.

-Ora, por favor, não me deve desculpas. Não a culpo pelas atitudes dela e você também não deve se culpar, tem sua família suas responsabilidades não é obrigação sua cuidar de uma mulher de 30 anos.

-Mas ela é minha irmã.

-Não sua filha.

Ela o encarou, sabia que ele tinha razão, mas ela amava Hanabi como se fosse. Por mais que a diferença fosse pequena ela e a irmã tinham perdido a mãe muito cedo e isso tinha feito com que ficassem mais próximas e Hinata como a mais velha se sentiu responsável pela irmã.

-Amo Hanabi como uma irmã, nunca foi diferente e nunca vai ser.

-Eu sei, mas ela não aceita isso.

Não sei como Hiashi-sama vai resolver isso Hinata, mas não irei me casar com Hanabi.

\- Sim, entendo. Mas depois do que ela tem feito ultimamente duvido muito que meu pai entregará a liderança do clã nas mãos dela.

-Quanto a isso cabe a vocês decidirem.

Eles terminaram o café da manhã com conversas mais amenas.

-Deixe-me ir, as crianças já devem ter acordado e deixá-las sozinhas com Naruto não é uma boa ideia sempre fico com receio de como a casa estará quando eu chegar.

Neji riu, e se desculpou com a prima pelo contratempo.

Ele fechou a porta e suspirou massageando as têmporas era o começo de uma longa semana.


	11. Chapter 11

*Povo, cd vcs?

Ino estava esperando Kiba em uma praça de Konoha, era seu dia de folga e o Inuzuka tinha passado no dia anterior no hospital para marcar aquele encontro. Ela chegara mais cedo que o combinado, gostava daquele lugar. Da natureza, das flores coloridas, das crianças que riam e brincavam ali perto, lhe fazendo lembrar quando ela e Sakura faziam o mesmo.

Era uma fase tão boa, sem compromissos, sem medos significativos, sem arrependimentos ou responsabilidades. Passava tão rápido.

-Ino-chan!

-Aiki-chan, se divertindo?

-Muito!

Aiki era uma menininha que morava perto da floricultura, sua vizinha. Era lindos, cabelinhos castanhos claros, olhos cor de mel, ela adorava a menina e era recíproco. Aiki a olhava como se fosse uma deusa.

\- Pra você. -ela lhe estendeu um belo crisântemo lilás.

-Obrigada!

A menininha lhe deu um abraço que ela retribuiu com carinho. Quando se soltaram ela lhe acenou e correu para o grupo de amigas que brincavam.

Ino estava se achando boba, tinha se emocionado.

-Acho que ela roubou minha idéia.

Ela deu um pulo do banco em que estava sentada.

-Kiba, nem vi você chegar.

Ela virou o rosto e secou as lágrimas rapidamente. Ele se sentou ao seu lado e lhe entregou o crisântemo roxo.

\- Obrigado! - ela sorriu com doçura para ele, mas seu olhar estava um pouco triste. Ele lhe secou a lágrima que insistiu em cair.

-O que houve?

Ele a encarou com tranquilidade, sério, ela não sentiu vontade de ocultar ou fingir que estava tudo bem desta vez.

\- Às vezes tenho receio do futuro, de não conseguir ser feliz, de não ser como os meus pais.

Kiba nunca imaginou que algo do tipo passasse na cabeça de Ino, uma mulher a seu ver, muito independente.

-Mas porque isso agora?

Ela riu.

-Deixa pra lá, estou sendo boba. Vamos dar uma volta?

-Sim, mas eu quero ouvi-la.

Ela o encarou por um momento, mas levantou e eles começaram a caminhar lado a lado, ele esperou até que ela começou a falar.

-Tenho medo de não ser mãe Kiba. Sei que parece que nunca liguei para isso, mas não é verdade. Quando a guerra acabou eu senti muitas dores estranhas no abdome e fui me consultar com a Sakura. Ela acabou descobrindo que em um dos combates em que fui ferida por uma kunai transpassada, causou uma alteração na fisiologia do meu útero que talvez me faça estéril.

Ela não o encarava, olhava fixamente para o caminho à frente.

\- Foi um motivo a mais pelo qual ela me deu Sarada, para ser madrinha. E a Aiki às vezes me faz lembrar isso, o quanto eu sempre quis uma filha, a minha filha.

Ela parou por um momento, Kiba virou o corpo dela de frente para o seu, os belos olhos estavam marejados e o rosto sempre alegre ou impetuoso, estava triste.

-Sakura disse que não haverá problemas, se eu fizer acompanhamento, mas tenho medo que ela esteja enganada. Procuro não pensar no assunto e sempre brincamos sobre quando for minha vez de ter filhos, mas eu tenho medo que não consiga.

Ela deixou escapar um soluço e tentou conter as lágrimas.

Ele acariciou o rosto suave com os dedos calejados, tentando não ser rude, secando uma lágrima e a puxou para seus braços e esperou que ela se acalmasse um pouco.

-Namora comigo?

Ele falou no ouvido da loira. Ele sentiu o corpo dela se retesar e se afastar para encará-lo, seus olhos pareciam safiras gigantes ainda marejadas.

-Co-como?

-Namora comigo, Ino.

Ela parecia boba, ele a pegou de surpresa. Mas pareceu despertar.

-Ora, e porque não?

Ela lhe deu um sorriso lindo e se aconchegou em seus braços novamente. Agora com um sorriso lindo nos lábios, que ele não pode deixar de retribuir. Caminharam tranquilos pelo resto da tarde, conversando sobre amenidades, Kiba não tocou mais no assunto que deixou aa loira triste, procurou distraí-la.

Sakura trabalhava aérea, a visita de Sasuke tinha trazido lembranças dolorosas que ela tentara apagar com o tempo, mas pelo jeito elas sempre retornariam com facilidade ao encontrá-lo.

Hinata entrou em sua, com o sorriso suave característico.

-Ohayo.

-Ohayou, Hinata.

-Como tem se sentido?

-Bem, o incômodo de sempre, o peso. Mas ontem fiquei um pouco nervosa e senti dores fortes durante a noite.

-Ok, deite-se ali na maca para eu ver como vocês estão.

Ela obedeceu e Sakura lhe examinou.

-Tudo normal, mas vou interná-la hoje. Já está dilatando e quero observá-la. Agora como amiga, o que houve, porque se estressou?

A bela Hyuuga suspirou cansada.

-Hanabi e sua mais recente obsessão por Neji.

Sakura levantou a cabeça da entrada de internação da amiga para encará-la.

-Oi?

-Sim, lembra que te contei que desconfiava que Hanabi estivesse apaixonada por Neji.

-Sim, me lembro.

-Pois bem, não sei classificar o que é, mas o fato é que ontem de manhã minha irmã invadiu a casa do meu primo.

Sakura só conseguia encarar a Hyuuga mais velha enquanto sentia seu estômago arder e a face avermelhar.

-Ela se deitou na cama dele e enfim, Neji ficou furioso e foi falar com meu pai. Ele ficou mais furioso ainda, ele deu um tapa em Hanabi.

-Muito bem merecido por sinal.

Hinata que até então estava distraída em seu desabafo encarou a amiga com olhos surpresos. Sakura tinha as faces rubras e um olhar raivoso, mas pareceu se dar conta do que dissera.

-Perdoe-me. Não quero me intrometer nessa história, mas sua irmã foi longe demais, não acha?

-Sim, acho. Neji nunca deu esperanças a ela, mas ela parece não desistir.

-Ah, mas ela vai!

Hinata encarou a rosada mais uma vez.

-Sakura, parece que está...

-Cansada, estou cansada. Mas uma vez me perdoe Hinata, não tenho nada a ver com isso. Vou dar entrada na sua internação, aguarde aqui vão vir te buscar e levar para um quarto, vou mandar avisar ao Naruto.

-Arigato, Sakura.

Sakura abraçou a amiga e disse que mais tarde iria vê-la caso não fosse chamada antes para trazer o pequeno Yasunari ao mundo.

Hinata havia escolhido aquele nome pelo significado, tranquilidade. Por mais que sua gravidez tivesse sido um pouco turbulenta ela sentia uma ligação especial com seu filho mais novo desde o início, e tinha certeza que ele seria um homem tranquilo e compreensivo que acalmaria o agitado Boruto e orientaria sua bela Himawari.

Sakura andou apressada pelos corredores do hospital, estava irritada. Hanabi, Sasuke, o que mais lhe faltava?

Mas contrariando suas expectativas, o dia foi tranquilo. Ino estava de folga então não viu a amiga nem pode contar o que acontecera na noite anterior.

Pensar nisso ainda lhe provocava raiva e dor, o que lhe confortava é Sasuke sempre fora extremamente seguro de si, portanto o que fizera devia ter no mínimo atingido o ego gigante dele. Divertia-lhe lembrar da cara de choque dele.

No fim da noite ela bateu seu cartão de horas e foi para casa, estava exausta. Caminhava lentamente, a noite estava fria o inverno começaria no dia seguinte e parecia que se iniciaria com uma nevasca daquelas.

Ela caminhou pelo jardim de sua casa com calma, sentindo o vento frio da noite trazer os primeiros flocos de neve.

-Neji?

Ele estava encostado de braços cruzados na parede ao lado da porta de sua casa. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e encontrou os belos olhos verdes daquela mulher que não saía de sua cabeça, para ele aquilo tudo era novidade, o sentimento que tinha por ela. Não sabia se era apenas paixão ou se era amor. E na verdade também nem queria ter certeza, preferia que tudo fosse devagar como estava sendo e tinha certeza que ela também.

-Me desculpa vir sem avisar, mas precisava conversar com você.

Ela sorriu e foi de encontro a ele, eles se abraçaram forte, sentindo o perfume um do outro.

-Senti sua falta Neji.

-Eu também senti.

Eles se beijaram e depois entraram. Sakura ligou as luzes de sua casa e sentiu os pés relaxarem ao contato do chão frio.

Enquanto ela retirava a bolsa colocava sobre o pequeno aparador da sala Neji retirava os próprios sapatos.

-Se veio falar sobre o que houve entre você e a Hanabi hoje mais cedo eu já soube.

Ele a encarou em silêncio.

-Não houve nada, Sakura.

-Sua prima que me contou Neji, não se preocupe não estou pensando nisso desta forma. Pelo que percebo sua relação com suas primas é fraternal.

-Sempre foi e não tem como ser de outra forma, mas Hanabi parece não entender isso.

-Ela está apaixonada, não quer entender nada. E ela é muito mimada e prepotente para aceitar sua dispensa.

-Sim. Mas isso tem que acabar, ou ela vai prejudicar minha relação com Hiashi-sama e Hinata.

Sakura se aproximou e colocou a mão no rosto dele acariciando suavemente.

-Hinata não vai permitir que ela prejudique, pelo menos não entre você e ela.

Ele sorriu discretamente e beijou sua mão. Ela ficou séria de repente.

-Eu também preciso contar algo.

Ele ficou levemente preocupado, ela se virou de costas e abraçou o próprio corpo.

-O que foi?

Ela se virou de frente para ele, encarando-o.

-Sasuke veio aqui ontem à noite.

A expressão dele levemente preocupada se tornou indecifrável para ela seu olhar pareceu intensificar.

-Eu nunca imaginaria que ele viria aqui para me pedir para voltar.

Ele a observou se sentar no sofá e passar os dedos entre os fios curvando a cabeça para baixo.

-Como pode, depois de tudo?

Ele se curvou e a levantou pelos braços com suavidade. Ela o encarou, os belos olhos verdes demonstravam tristeza e mágoa.

-Até um homem orgulhoso pode se dar conta do que perde Sakura.

-Ele não tinha esse direito Neji, não depois de todos esses anos de descaso. E isso me fere, ele nunca respeitou ou ao menos levou em consideração os meus sentimentos e eu só sou capaz de ver com clareza agora e dói.

Ele acariciou o rosto triste.

-Ainda sente algo por ele?

Ela o olhou nos olhos.

-Se eu dissesse não, eu mentiria para você. Minha história com o Sasuke foi longa, muito longa, e sofrida, me marcou muito. Ele sempre será o pai da minha filha, mas jamais será meu homem novamente. Minha mágoa em relação a ele é muito grande Neji. É difícil explicar, mas meu amor por ele foi morrendo ao longo dos anos e foi substituído por mágoa e dor.

Ele beijou a testa dela com carinho.

-Isso vai passar.

Ela se aconchegou nos braços dele, sentindo seu cheiro.

-Vai. Obrigado Neji.

-Eu gosto muito de você Sakura, de verdade, te adoro.

Ouvir essas palavras do sério Hyuuga, enquanto ganhava beijos nas maças do rosto, nos lábios e na testa fez seu coração falhar uma batida. Nunca poderia imaginar uma confissão tão sincera e direta. E ela sentia o mesmo, seu coração acelerava ao vê-lo repentinamente, ou quando se beijavam. Estava se apaixonando outra vez.

\- Eu também adoro você.

Ele a encarou e viu sinceridade em seus olhos claros, ela era uma pessoa transparente nesse momento.

Ele se curvou encontrando as maçãs do rosto e beijando-as, os belos olhos, a testa, a orelhas, os lábios, puxando-os lentamente com os dentes e os lábios até que abrissem passagem para sua língua explorar a boca pequena. Os braços dela envolveram seu pescoço encontrando seus longos cabelos com os dedos, ela gostava de mexer neles. O beijo era maravilhoso, suas mãos trouxeram o corpo pequeno de encontro ao seu fazendo-os suspirar. Mas ela quebrou o beijo, mas não quebrou o contato, suas testas estavam juntas.

-Descanse.

Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa.

-Ah nem me fale, preciso.

Eles trocaram mais um beijo.

-Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Ela sorriu boba e se se encostou à porta ao fechar e riu, estava se comportando como uma direto para o banheiro, precisava de um banho, comida e cama. Nem acreditava que sua folga finalmente chegara.


	12. Chapter 12

-Ino! -Sakura já batera na porta da casa da amiga diversas vezes, hoje ela não abrira a floricultura que só ficava aberta no período da manhã quando a amiga não estava no hospital. Isso quando seus pais estavam fora, quando não ela funcionava até o fim da tarde todos os dias.

Ela bateu mais algumas vezes e preocupada decidiu ver o que estava acontecendo.

Subiu pela varanda do quarto da amiga, a porta de acesso estava aberta, entrou no quarto da loira para encontrá-la profundamente adormecida.

Ficou preocupada, a amiga acordava cedo e sempre tinha compromisso com a loja dos pais. Sentiu a temperatura dela, normal.

\- Ino, hey, acorda. - se sentou na beirada da cama sacudindo levemente o corpo da amiga.- Porquinha! Ino acorda!

A loira acordou e olhou para a amiga confusa e com muita cara de sono.

\- Sakura?! O que houve, aconteceu alguma coisa.

\- Eu que pergunto, já é tarde Ino, quase meio dia. Você nunca dorme até essa hora.

\- Ah meu Deus, a loja! Agora já era, está na hora do almoço quase e ninguém mais vem.

A loira se sentou na cama esfregando os olhos e suspirou cansada.

Sakura percebeu que algo acontecera, quando acordava Ino tinha muita energia e não parava quieta.

Ino percebeu o olhar preocupado da amiga.

-Não tive uma boa noite de sono. Pesadelos...

-Hum...Vamos fazer o seguinte. Vai tomar um banho que eu vou preparar alguma coisa para comermos. Já está quase na hora do almoço e eu estou com fome.

-Obrigado, testinha.

-Anda vai, vai!

Ela puxou a amiga e a empurrou para o banheiro. Quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro desceu para preparar algo.

Olhou a geladeira da amiga e a hortinha que ela mantinha, decidiu fazer donburi, um arroz cozido com coberturas temperadas e sukiyaki, uma mistura de massa com carne bovina, ovos e vegetais.

Ainda preparava quando Ino desceu as escadas penteando os longos cabelos molhados e cheirando a sabonete de flores silvestres. Ela ajudou a amiga a arrumar a mesa.

-Agora me fala, porque você está com essa cara horrível?

-Calma, vou começar do começo. O Kiba me pediu em namoro.

-Mas isso é ótimo! Parabéns porquinha, felicidade pra vocês!

-Obrigado, também estou feliz. Não tive tempo de te contar antes. Nós nos damos bem e está dando tudo certo.

-Então qual é o problema?

-No dia em que ele me pediu em namoro fomos à praça e eu encontrei a Aiki-chan. E bem... Comecei a pensar que se um dia eu tivesse alguém com quem eu gostaria de ter um fi...

-Ah Ino... Vai dar tudo certo, não pense dessa forma.

A amiga tinha o olhar triste e perdido, muito diferente do que Sakura estava acostumada.

-E se não der, Sakura? No sonho eu não conseguia, eu tinha uma barriga enorme e estava prestes a ter o bebê, mas você me examinava e dizia que não tinha bebê nenhum!

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo belo rosto de Ino e Sakura se levantou a travessando a mesa para se sentar na mesma cadeira da amiga e abraçá-la.

-Ino, você apenas está com medo, esse sonho não quis dizer nada, vamos não deixe isso estragar seu dia.

Ino deu uma fungada e afirmou com a cabeça se afastando.

-Está certa, eu sei disso, mas às vezes me dá um medo.

-Não tenha isso não vai acontecer e se acontecer nós damos um jeito.

Ela sorriu chorosa.

-Obrigado Sakura. Por tudo, a comida está maravilhosa.

-Ah não seja mentirosa, você nem encostou nela.

-Humpf, é por isso que eu não tento ser legal com você, é uma chata.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

-Estou vendo que já está ótima. Pois se segura tenho uma para te contar.

Sakura contou sobre a visita de Sasuke a sua casa e como esperava a amiga parecia empalhada viva.

-Como é que é? Aquele paspalho sem sentimentos foi até sua casa para isso?!

-Sim, fiquei sem reação por um momento quando vi que era ele quem batia à minha porta, e mais ainda quando soube o do porque estava ali.

-Eu imagino. Sakura você já pensou quando ele souber que você está com o Neji?

-Não, não pensei e nem quero pensar nisso agora, já nos basta a Hanabi.

\- O que tem ela?

\- Está apaixonada pelo primo.

\- Como é que é? Desde quando sua vida virou uma novela?

Agora ela estava de volta com tudo e mais acordada do que nunca. Sakura riu.

\- Nem eu mesma sei...

-Não!

A respiração forte e ofegante era o som que dominava no quarto escuro do apartamento de Neji. Ele estava sentado na cama com os belos olhos escondidos nas palmas das mãos, o corpo suado e os cabelos desalinhados.

Era raro Neji ficar em casa à tarde, geralmente quando estava de folga ele treinava, mas hoje decidira descansar, estava apenas com uma calça de moletom preta. O inverno chegara com tudo, parecia que começaria a nevar novamente, pelo menos era o que ele achava ao olhar pela janela do fim de tarde. Ele levantou e foi lavar o rosto e observou seu reflexo pelo espelho. Aqueles sonhos atormentavam-no de tempos em tempos.

Antes do fim da guerra ele havia sido pego. Um grupo de ninjas desertados de suas vilas procuravam ninjas com habilidades raras e especiais para estudar seus corpos. E se aproveitaram quando todos pensaram que Neji estava morto, para roubar seu corpo. Mas ele não estava morto e quando se deram conta tentaram extrair informações dele.

Neji foi duramente torturado até o fim da guerra, quando se deram conta da ausência dos corpos e iniciaram buscas, finalmente descobriram o que acontecera. Quando o encontraram estava quase morto. Fizeram todo tipo de tortura, choque, surra e psicológica, invadindo sua mente com genjutsus.

Poucos souberam disso, era um momento pós-guerra e as pessoas não precisavam de mais motivos para ficar abaladas e ele não fazia questão de que soubessem. Apenas Kakashi, Sai e Naruto sabiam. Kakashi e Sai porque fizeram a busca e Naruto quando se tornou Hokage.

Mas as memórias não se apagavam. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som da campainha. Neji estranhou, mas vestiu uma blusa para atender à porta e ficou surpreso quando abriu.

-Hiashi-sama?

-Neji-san, posso entrar?

-Claro, por favor.

O velho Hiashi, mantinha a elegância dos Hyuuga e olhava analiticamente o simples apartamento de Neji.

-Sente-se, por favor.

Hiashi se sentou e esperou Neji se acomodar à sua frente.

-Vou direto ao ponto, vim aqui para me desculpar com você pelo comportamento de minha filha, ela foi devidamente punida.

-Não tem o que se desculpar Hiashi-sama.

-Sim, tem sim. Mas o assunto realmente me preocupa e o qual vim conversar com você é sobre a liderança do clã. Reuni-me com os anciões e todos concordaram de maneira unanime que eu não tenho mais condições de liderá-lo. E mais uma vez seu nome veio à mesa.

-Hiashi-sama, me sinto honrado.

Hiashi deu um sorriso discreto.

-Sei que esse é seu sonho, e também que seu pai ficaria muito orgulhoso em ter um membro da família secundária como líder, ainda mais se esse fosse seu filho.

-Sim.

Neji sorriu com afeição.

-Para isso você sabe das regras Neji-san, deve se casar com uma legítima Hyuuga. Sei que Hanabi não faz parte de seus planos, mas me proponho a resolver este impasse. Posso lhe arranjar uma noiva de boa família.

Neji o encarou por um momento, ele sabia que o clã precisava de um bom líder, assim como Hiashi fora. Parecia brincadeira que seu sonho de garoto lhe batia à porta, mas tinha um, porém, teria que abrir mão de Haruno Sakura.

-O que me diz Neji-san?


	13. A descorberta

-Não posso aceitar isso agora, Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi formou um leve vinco entre as sobrancelhas e a incompreensão tomou sua fisionomia.

-Por que não? Pensei que o clã fosse sua prioridade.

-Sim, sempre foi. Mas preciso de um tempo para pensar, é uma decisão importante de muita responsabilidade.

-Fico ainda mais seguro de minha escolha ao ouvir isso. Meu irmão ficaria orgulhoso de você.

Neji assentiu.

-Bem, agora eu vou. Pense direito Neji-san, esse é um cargo que muitos almejam.

-Pensarei. Arigato, Hiashi-sama.

Neji se curvou em sinal de respeito e após a saída do tio fechou a porta.

Depois que Hiashi foi embora Neji não conseguiu mais relaxar, precisava treinar.

Enquanto descontava suas frustrações e dúvidas nos alvos e bonecos a conversa repassava em sua mente. Sempre sonhara em ser líder de seu clã, mas depois de tantos anos isso perdera um pouco do significado. Principalmente depois da guerra, foram tempos difíceis. Ainda mais quando foi capturado, só pensava que se morresse ali, não deixaria sua história, ele não tinha frutos. E agora com Sakura, se pegava pensando nisso. O que deixava sua cabeça confusa, sempre fora um homem sensato, prático e centrado, mas agora não tinha muita certeza. Eram muitos sentimentos diferentes, sentira ciúmes, ciúmes! Quando Sakura mencionara Sasuke.

Ela fora muito apaixonada por ele, durante quase toda a vida e eles tinham uma filha, uma mistura perfeita de ambos, o amor de Sakura por ela era incondicional.

E imaginar o Uchiha sozinho com aquela mulher maravilhosa, que suspirava com seus toques, sob seu corpo e que tinha olhos tão belos que lhe tiravam a paz lhe causava uma raiva que ele mesmo não admitia.

Ele confiava em Sakura, mas sabia que o Uchiha ia querê-la de volta, e tinha receio pelos sentimentos dela por ele.

Depois que conversaram ele se sentiu mais tranquilo, Sasuke a magoara demais e de muitas formas. Como mulher, como mãe e isso ao longo dos anos a ferira de uma forma intensa e irreversível, ela sempre lembraria. Mais um motivo pelo qual sentia raiva do Uchiha, tivera os sentimentos mais puros daquela mulher e não cuidara, para agora querer de volta. Ele não permitiria, não se ela não o quisesse.

Mas também não sabia se ela queria tentar novamente um outro casamento. Estava rápido demais pensar nisso.

-Sakura-san, rápido! A Hyuuga-sama está em trabalho de parto!

Sakura demorou um segundo para levantar de sua cama, tinha acabado de se deitar e estava quase adormecendo, portanto demorou a entender que era de Hinata de quem Ayame estava falando. Ainda não se acostumara com tratamentos tão respeitosos para Naruto e Hinata.

Sakura se levantou apressada pegando sua bolsa com seus equipamentos e jalecos.

O filho de Hinata ia nascer em um dia de muita neve, e um frio intenso. O caminho para o hospital foi quase dolorosa com a nevasca forte e o vento cortante.

Quando chegaram ao hospital e se dirigiram ao setor neonatal, passaram pelo andar da emergência, o seu andar. Estava uma loucura.

-O que está acontecendo aqui, Ayame?

-Uchiha-sama iniciou um novo treinamento, essa tarde, para os ninjas de elite em treinamento. A turma inteira está ferida, é tanta gente que não coube no andar de emergência, mandaram para outros setores também.

-E porque não me chamaram?

-Shizune-san não permitiu, então chamaram a Ino.

Sakura bufou Shizune sempre tentando lhe poupar de tudo. E depois arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Ayame! Mais respeito com seus superiores! Trate a Ino como se deve, entendeu?

-Hai!

A garota tentou disfarçar a contrariedade.

Ino iria lhe arranjar uma guerra no hospital.

Sakura entrou no quarto de Hinata e encontrou a amiga suada e ofegante.

-Hey, o que está acontecendo aqui? O mocinho quis se adiantar?

-Sakura! Você chegou...

Sakura percebeu que a amiga estava muito nervosa, não era típico de Hinata. Toda gravidez da amiga correra bem e ela era bem tranquila, mas essa era mais complicada, o bebê era grande para a compleição corporal de Hinata.

-Está sentindo dor?

-Sim, um pouco.

Ela fez uma careta.

Isso na linguagem de Hinata queria dizer "sim, muita dor".

Sakura passou a mão nos cabelos suados da amiga, afastando a franja do belo rosto.

-Vamos lá, Ayame mande avisar ao Naruto. Kenichi tire todas essas enfermeiras deste quarto, não é necessário isso tudo, apenas um bebê vai nascer e não vinte. Tomoe arrume os equipamentos e me informe quando as contrações começaram a ficar mais fortes. Andem, vamos agilidade!

Enquanto a baderna ao seu redor se abrandava, Sakura acalmava Hinata com seu chakra e suas palavras.

-Hinata, vai dar tudo certo. Só preciso que você se acalme e respire.

Ela pousou a mão na testa da amiga que aos poucos foi estabilizando a respiração para uma mais coordenada, conforme Sakura aconselhava.

-Sakura, estou com medo dessa vez.

Sakura olhou nos olhos da amiga.

-Não fique, eu não vou permitir que algo aconteça com vocês. Confia em mim?

-Confio.

-Hinata!

Naruto entrou como uma flecha no quarto e se aproximou da cama.

-Naruto, do outro lado segure a mão dela apenas, e não comece a gritar se não quiser apanhar. - Sakura ajeitava tudo ainda e verificava a dilatação.

-Sakura-chan, eu sou o Hokage!

-No meu quarto mando eu e não me questione.

Ele fez um bico, mas obedeceu à amiga, Hinata sorriu com carinho para ele quando ele beijou sua fronte e murmurou palavras de afeto em seu ouvido.

Foi um parto difícil, durou quase quatro horas, mas Yasunari nasceu belo, saudável e grande. Ele não tinha nada fisicamente de Naruto, apenas o cabelo arrepiado.

Era um perfeito clone de Hinata. O rosto delicado, os olhos perolados, os cabelos negros azulados.

Naruto estava emocionado, parecia mais bobo que nunca. Hinata também estava muito emocionada, seu bebê era calmo assim como prevera, chorou apenas ao nascer.

Sakura deixou tudo em ordem e saiu do quarto com Naruto para que Hinata e o bebê descansassem.

-Sakura-chan, Arigato.

Sakura sorriu cansada.

-Sabe que me sinto muito feliz em fazer isso.

Ele beijou sua testa.

-Eu sei. Vou ficar mais um pouco com eles, vou deixa-los descansar. - ele acrescentou antes que ela reclamasse. -Depois vou para casa cuidar daqueles adolescentes.

Ele seguiu de volta para o quarto e Sakura foi ajeitar a papelada em sua sala, já que interrompera sua folga iria trabalhar.

A noite seguiu normalmente, e quando amanheceu fez revisão em Hinata e no bebê, eles teriam alta ainda naquela tarde e Sakura queria estar ainda no hospital quando eles tivessem alta.

-Sakura, quero você e Ino lá em casa amanhã à tarde. Eu e Naruto combinamos de chamar nossos amigos mais chegados para comemorar o nascimento do Yasunari.

Sakura sorriu radiante para a amiga.

-Pode ter certeza que iremos.

-Neji-san!

Hinata sorriu alegre para a porta e o coração de Sakura falhou uma batida.

Ele estava lindo, ela só podia dizer que preto realçava a beleza do Hyuuga. Ele estava de calça preta e um casaco de moletom da mesma cor, a barba feita e os cabelos alinhados, porém soltos. Era raro vê-lo com eles soltos.

Ele tinha um sorriso discreto, mas sincero para a prima e quando olhou para Sakura se tornou sedutor.

Ele entrou no quarto e parabenizou a prima pelo bebê.

-Ele é muito bonito Hinata-sama, parece muito com você. Será um grande ninja.

-Obrigado, Neji-niisan.

Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu tranquila quando o primo lhe deu um beijo na testa.

Enquanto Neji se acomodava na poltrona ao lado da cama, Sakura continuava sua revisão.

-Só um momento Neji, eu já termino.

-Leve o tempo que precisar.

Hinata observou os dois, será que estava imaginando coisas ou realmente eles tinham algo. O olhar que trocaram quando ele chegou o leve rubor nas maças do rosto de Sakura, ela não usar tratamento respeitoso com ele, a forma como seu primo olhava para Sakura, até o jeito como se tratavam tudo parecia mais íntimo.

-O que está acontecendo entre vocês?

Mal essa pergunta saiu da boca de Hinata e ela se arrependeu de ter proferido, ficou extremamente rubra. Deus, quando se tornara uma intrometida?

Neji parecia ter levado um susto, com os olhos levemente arregalados, mas se recuperou rápido, disfarçando. Sakura não conseguiu disfarçar tamanha surpresa, por ser pega e mais ainda pela indiscrição de Hinata. Ela deixou seu estetoscópio cair no chão com estrépito.

-M-me perdoem... nossa que vergonha, fui muito indiscreta, i-isso não é da minha co-conta.

Sua gagueira esquecida há anos atrás voltara. A situação criada foi quebrada por uma sonora gargalhada de Sakura.

-Hinata! Você está andando muito com a Ino. - ela riu mais um pouco sem se conter - Pare de ser boba, não fique tímida, não precisa. Eu e seu primo estamos juntos sim.

Neji a encarou ainda mais surpreso, mas depois sorriu de lado disfarçando muito mal o ar convencido e satisfeito. Sakura sorriu.

-Estávamos sendo discretos até agora por mim. Me separei do Sasuke há sete meses apenas e as pessoas desta vila falam mais que a boca. E também me preocupo com a reação da minha filha.

-Por favor, Sakura, não se justifique para mim, você é minha amiga e Neji meu primo, mas isso não me dá o direito de me intrometer.

Ela ainda estava com as bochechas rosadas.

-Você é tão diferente da Ino nesse aspecto. Uma benção.

Ela sorriu tímida.

-Na verdade não pretendia contar Hinata, mas também não pretendo esconder. Isso não é algo apenas referente a mim, mas ao Neji também.

-Fico muito feliz por vocês. Adoro você Sakura, é uma mulher maravilhosa e meu primo um homem especial.

Neji ficou um pouco sem graça.

-Arigato, Hinata-sama. Só peço para que essa história não se espalhe, assim como a Sakura acho desnecessário esconder, mas da mesma forma acho desnecessário anunciar.

-Sim, pode deixar. Se quiserem ficará aqui.

Eles se entreolharam.

-Não, acho que já está na hora.

Neji assentiu.

-Então vocês podem ir juntos lá para casa. E quero os dois como padrinhos de Yasunari. E amanhã farei um almoço para comemorar seu nascimento.

Neji arregalou os olhos novamente. O que tinha dado naquelas mulheres?

-Hinata-sama, o Naruto...

-Ontem conversamos sobre isso, ele cogitou o nome da Sakura eu concordei na mesma hora e eu cogitei o seu Neji-niisan. Sei que já é de Hinawari, mas eu não confiaria a vida de meus filhos em outra pessoa a não ser você.

Neji sorriu sincero, ele e a prima tinham um relacionamento muito bom desde que seus conflitos foram resolvidos quando ainda eram crianças.

-Arigato, eu ficarei honrado.

-Eu adoraria Hinata.

-Então está feito.

Hinata parecia mais feliz que nunca.

Sakura deixou o primo e a prima conversarem um pouco enquanto dava uma ronda pelo andar de emergência, encontraria Neji em sua sala.

Ela entrou e começou a dar entrada na alta de Hinata. Não pretendia esconder sua vida de ninguém, não era mais uma adolescente e sua filha ia saber de uma forma ou de outra. Escutou uma batida na porta.

-Entra.

Ele adentrou a sala e deu a volta na mesa se curvando para um beijo rápido.

-Me deixou surpreso, não esperava por isso.

-Eu também não, mas não me sinto bem Neji, escondendo minha vida de ninguém, principalmente de amigos.

-Entendo. Estava com saudade de você.

Ela se levantou e abraçou o Hyuuga com força, ela também estava com saudades. Além de lindo ele estava maravilhosamente cheiroso.

-Também estava. Quero saber por que está tão bonito e cheiroso hoje.

Ele tencionou o corpo e ficou mudo por um momento. Sakura levantou a cabeça para encará-lo e gargalhou ao perceber que ele ficara encabulado.

-Não sei do que está falando.

Sakura não conseguia parar de rir. E Neji ficou ainda mais envergonhado e resolveu dar o troco.

Em um movimento brusco ergue a cabeça de Sakura encarando seu rosto risonho e antes que ela se desse conta selou seus lábios e um beijo. Uma de suas mãos adentrou os fios macios, soltando os cabelos do coque frouxo e agarrando os cabelos firmemente inclinando a cabeça dela para trás enquanto a outra apertava o quadril feminino contra o seu.

Sakura ficou aturdida com o beijo selvagem de Neji, mas aos poucos se entregou envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços sentira saudade. O beijo era alternado com mordidas lentas em seu lábio inferior, a língua masculina vasculhava sua boca lentamente. Neji tinha um jeito único de beijá-la, fazia com que perdesse o rumo, apenas se segurava firme nele. Ao mesmo tempo em que lhe deixava tonta, a fazia se sentir segura.

Ele puxou seu lábio inferior entre os dentes lhe causando arrepios. E abriu os olhos para enxergar a expressão relaxada da mulher em seus braços, ele arrastou os lábios pela mandíbula dando leves mordidas e beijos até a orelha dela.

-Não estou ouvindo seus risos...

A voz sussurrada estava rouca de desejo.

O beijo ficou mais necessitado e feroz, os corpos colados. Mas foi duramente interrompido pela porta, aberta de repente.

-Sakura, Hyuuga...

Sakura reconheceu aquela voz imediatamente e ficou rígida nos braços de Neji.


	14. Enfrentamento

O Hyuuga encarava o portal com um olhar sério e frio, sem soltar o corpo de Sakura. Ela se desprendeu dos braços dele, tentando conter o rubor e se virou para encarar Sasuke, parado na porta de sua sala com um olhar impassível.

De longe ela jamais imaginaria que seria desta forma que ele saberia de seu relacionamento com Neji.

-Sasuke, o que quer na minha sala?

Tinha receio pela reação do Uchiha, mas sua voz saiu firme. Mas ele não estava prestando atenção nela, apenas encarava Neji. Que retribuía seu olhar em igual intensidade, mas quebrou o contato se dirigindo a Sakura.

-Posso esperar lá fora.

-Não, fique. O que quer Sasuke?

Ela repetiu a pergunta sem altear a voz. Ele a encarou, os olhos negros pareciam querer furar os seus, mas Sakura sustentou o olhar.

-Agora entendo.

O coração de Sakura estremeceu. E logo entendeu onde ele queria chegar, preferiu não acreditar, ele não podia fazer isso, não a ofenderia desta forma. Ela piscou tentando conter as lágrimas que instantaneamente se formaram e negou com a cabeça, incrédula.

-Do que está falando Sasuke? Se não tem nada a falar retire-se, por favor.

A voz de Neji era grave e fria, beirava o desprezo. Mas Sasuke continuava a encarar Sakura, que parecia mais pálida do que nunca agora.

Sasuke deu um sorriso suave, que mais parecia um esgar de raiva.

-Me diz Sakura, saiu de casa por causa do Hyuuga?

Foram vários acontecimentos ao mesmo tempo, Sakura arfou em indignação e raiva, ao mesmo tempo em que Neji fez um movimento brusco ao seu lado.

Quando ela percebeu o que acontecera, Sasuke estava jogado no chão com as costas das mãos limpado o canto da boca.

-Saia daqui, Uchiha.

A voz de Neji estava perigosamente baixa. Sasuke ergueu a cabeça com uma expressão furiosa e se ergueu de súbito, com seu rinegan e o sharingan ativado. Eles se encararam, era difícil dizer quem estava mais irado, as veias sobressaltadas do rosto de Neji indicavam que seu Byakugan estava ativado.

-Saia!

O clima tenso entre eles foi quebrado pelo som da voz de Sakura e pelo empurrão que ela deu em Sasuke, espalmando as mãos em seu peito.

-Já chega! Saia daqui Sasuke, agora!

Ele a encarou mais uma vez e saiu fechando a porta com calma.

Neji respirou fundo tentando conter a raiva e olhou para Sakura que tremia dos pés à cabeça, abraçada ao próprio corpo, de costas para ele. As lágrimas corriam livremente por seu belo rosto.

-Perdoe-me pelo descontrole.

A voz de Neji era baixa, enquanto a observava, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Se você não fizesse, eu faria.

A voz dela estava trêmula.

Ele caminhou até ela e ergueu seu rosto para encará-lo, os olhos demonstravam tristeza e decepção. Ele limpou as lágrimas com os polegares e beijou a testa dela com carinho.

-Ele está com raiva, Sakura.

-Ele me ofendeu, Neji. Como ele pode como ele pode dizer aquilo? Eu jamais o traí, nunca faria.

As lágrimas caíram com mais abundância e um soluço escapou de seus lábios.

Neji a envolveu em seus braços.

-Shhh...

Ela apertou com força o casaco do Hyuuga, estava triste, mas com muita raiva.

A raiva também fervia no interior de Neji, enquanto sentia o corpo frágil de Sakura se sacudir com os soluços.

-Vamos para casa, você está cansada.

-Não. Precisam de mim aqui, vou trabalhar até o fim da tarde e amanhã tiro o dia livre.

-Tem certeza disso?

-Tenho, não vou deixar meu trabalho por problemas pessoais.

-Tudo bem então.

Ela o abraçou com força e ele correspondeu na mesma intensidade.

-Te vejo mais tarde?

-Não sei como vai ser por aqui. Mas amanhã com certeza iremos juntos para casa da Hinata.

Ele acenou em confirmação.

-Pode ir, estou bem. Só preciso trabalhar.

Eles trocaram um beijo simples que aos poucos se tornou carinhoso, terminando com um selinho de Neji. Sem mais ele foi embora.

Sakura permitiu se render às lágrimas e aos seus soluços, o peito estava oprimido parecia que alguém apertava seu coração. Ela se sentou em sua mesa e aos poucos seu choro parou.

Ela limpou o próprio rosto se levantou e foi ao banheiro de sua sala, lavou o rosto e encarou os olhos inchados e vermelhos pelo espelho.

-Chega, Sakura. Ele não vale suas lágrimas.

Ela respirou fundo e se dirigiu à sua mesa terminando de assinar e verificar papelada.

À tarde de Sakura foi agitada, com a emergência lotada ela teve muito trabalho pela frente. E não parou um minuto se quer para pensar ou se lamentar pelo que acontecera.

Sasuke já sabia, e o que ele pensava a respeito não importava, só devia explicações à sua filha. Não permitiria mais intervenção do Uchiha em sua vida.

Ela devia estar ficando louca, de certa forma estava louca de saudade daquele moreno maravilhoso que dormia como um menino, tão tranquilo.

Kiba usava apenas uma larga calça de moletom cinza, o corpo jogado na cama de barriga para cima com um braço cruzado sobre os olhos como se estivesse sob o sol. Sua respiração era tranquila e regular.

O quarto de Kiba não era arrumado, mas também não era um chiqueiro. Tinha uma cama de casal, na qual ele estava esparramado, uma escrivaninha, esta bagunçada ao lado da cama, uma porta que Ino deduziu dar acesso ao banheiro e um armário pequeno em frente à escrivaninha. O quarto não era grande, nem pequeno.

Ela avançou para a cama tirando suas roupas, entrara pela porta da varanda. Kiba morava em uma casa pequena em seu clã junto com um primo, que Ino sabia estar viajando, pois o moreno lhe contara.

Ela subiu como uma gata, delicada, cuidadosa e nua e se sentou sobre o quadril do moreno ele nem se moveu.

Para um ninja, ele dormia feito uma pedra.

Ela podia ter deixado Akamaru no quarto, assim o cachorro latia e acordava ele, mas por já conhecê-la ele não fez barulho e foi muito obediente ao ir para fora do quarto sem delongas.

Ela beijou o pescoço dele, dando uma leve mordida e desceu os beijos pelo peito dele, pela barriga lisa e foi descendo, quando ela chegou onde queria, pressionou os lábios ainda por cima da calça.

E sentiu o moreno se sobressaltar, acordando rápido.

-Qu-que... Ino?!

Ela sorriu marota para ele que a olhava abobado e com o corpo excitado, ela estava maravilhosamente nua em sua cama. Pela primeira vez na vida Kiba se sentiu encabulado perante uma mulher, mas não desviou o olhar, não conseguiria.

Ela veio em sua direção risonha e lhe beijou o ombro nu, logo depois mordendo. Kiba respirou fundo, mas logo embrenhou uma das mãos nos abundantes e macios fios loiros puxando aquela boca contra a sua. O beijo era ardente e cheio de saudade, não se viam à quase uma semana. Ele a puxou para seu colo.

-Que invasão é essa Yamanaka?

Ele perguntou ofegante em sua orelha.

-Saudade...

As unhas dela arranharam suas costas lhe causando um arrepio na espinha e um gemido rouco, ele a puxou pela coxa pressionando a quentura dela contra seu quadril. A loira arfou.

-Então vamos matá-la.

Ele se livrou da única peça de roupa que o separava da loira e a tomou em seu colo novamente. Ino gemeu manhosa em seu ouvido com a penetração repentina. Isso o enlouquecia, ela era muito sensual.

Ele guiava os movimentos da loira, com as mãos em seu quadril, mas não por muito tempo. Ele se perdeu nos belos olhos, que estavam escuros e brilhantes e na pele macia dos seios que sentia entre suas mãos e seus lábios.

Parecia uma deusa, com os longos cabelos loiros cercando seu corpo de seios fartos e cintura fina. Ela sorriu e o beijou voraz.

Agora ela que comandava, com as belas unhas arranhando de leve o couro cabeludo do moreno. Quando ela rebolou devagar, Kiba tentou não enlouquecer e gemeu rouco jogando a cabeça para trás, os lábios de Ino tomaram a pele de seu pescoço com beijos lentos e quentes.

Os movimentos deles se intensificaram aos poucos, estavam suados e ofegantes. A loira se movimentou mais rápido e Kiba a guiou novamente, chegariam juntos ao ápice. E assim foi a loira mordeu o ombro de Kiba e relaxou em seus braços, mole e cansada. Kiba jogou a cabeça para trás apoiando na cabeceira da cama. As respirações descompassadas aos poucos se normalizaram, ele a olhou em seus braços, ela o observava, ele aproximou seus rostos e trocaram um beijo suave.

-Você é uma mulher impressionante, Ino. Me deixa louco.

Ela riu.

-Não seja exagerado, apenas queria matar a saudade.

-Você quase me matou junto.

O olhar dela era malicioso, e ela cedeu ao galanteio rindo.

-Sua cama é confortável, acho que vou ficar por aqui esta noite.

Ela foi deslizando para o colchão e se acomodou próxima ao seu corpo.

-E quem disse que você sairia daqui? Nem que quisesse loira, você veio, agora aguenta.

Ele falou a beijando com intensidade, foi uma brecha para eles começaram tudo outra vez.


	15. Chapter 15

*Obi: tecido utilizado para prender o kimono.

*Obijime: "cinto" mais fino utilizado para firmar o obi.

*Getas: sandálias de madeira, típicas de gueixas.

*Nagajuban: veste utilizada inferior ao kimono de seda.

*Hakama: kimono masculino calça, tipico de samurais.

*Haori: tipos de casacos masculinos utilizados .kimonos em dias frios.

Na manhã seguinte Sakura estava com enormes olheiras, depois de liberar Hinata e Yasunari do hospital foi embora também e tetara relaxar, mas por mais que quisesse não conseguia.

Estava preocupada se Sasuke faria alguma coisa para prejudicá-la em relação a Sarada. Tinha medo da reação da filha ser intensificada pela opinião maldosa do pai.

Preferia não acreditar nisso, mas ela não conseguia prever as reações do Uchiha, ainda mais quando ele estava com raiva.

Ela decidiu se levantar e começar a se arumar para o almoço na casa da amiga, iria ajudar nas preparações e passaria na casa de Ino para levá-la junto. Se encontraria com Neji no clã.

Ela optou por um quimono de seda azul marinho com pequeno ramos de flor de Sakura. Seu obi* era da mesma cor do Kimono, mas cercado por um obijime*, verde água. Separou suas getas* de madeira clara e seu nagajuban*, também verde água.

Sakura tomou um banho quente e relaxante, hidratou a pele e penteou os cabelos em um belo coque com uma presilha em pente.

Vestiu-se com cuidado e saiu pelas ruas frias, a neve acabara mas o frio continuava.

Foi andando calmamente até a casa de Ino e ficou surpresa ao encontrar a amiga trancando a porta de casa.

-Ohayo, porquinha. Não esperava te encontrar pronta.

Ino demorava uma eternidade para se arrumar.

-Ah nem me fale, acordei cedo para estar pronta a essa hora. Disse para Hinata que ajudaria nos preparativos.

-Sim, eu pensei o mesmo, como.médica dela nunca permitiria que ficasse zanzando por ai, precisa de pelo menos dois dias de descanso.

-Você está linda demais, testa.

-Você também. Está deslumbrante.

Ino estava com um Kimono ouro claro, o obi da mesma cor e com o obijime verde escuro. Suas getas eram de madeira escura. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam soltos com a franja presa por uma presilha dourada.

Era difícil dizer qual das mulhers estava mais bonita.

-Ontem de noite arrastei o Kiba comigo aqui para casa.

-E seu Hyuuga?

Sakura respirou cansada.

-Passamos por uma situação horrível ontem.

-Vocês brigaram?

-Não entre nós dois.

Sakura contou a amiga o que acontecera. Ino a olhou com tristeza.

-Sakura, não dê ouvidos ao Sasuke. A raiva dele de perder você já é bem grande, ainda mais agora ao saber do Neji.

-Isso não dá algum direito a ele Ino, na verdade ele não tem nenhum sobre mim.

-Eu sei, Sakura. Claro que não tem.

-Neji ficou furioso, senti medo que eles acabassem em uma briga. Nunca imaginei que Sasuke reagiria, quando éramos casados ele nunca se importou.

-E ele não se importa Sakura.

-Orgulho ferido?

-Com certeza.

-Só tenho medo que minha relação com a Sarada seja prejudicada, que ele use isso contra mim. Me dá me raiva que eu ainda esteja em suas mãos de alguma forma, dependente de suas atitudes.

-Não acredito que ele fará algo.

-Eu não sei de mais nada.

Ino observou a feição preocupada da amiga.

-Hey, não fique assim vai. Vai dar tudo certo.

Sakura deu um sorriso triste.

-Agora me diz uma coisa, o que acha que ele foi fazer na sua sala?

-Não sei... Talvez fosse pelos feridos. Ele mandou todos os novos ninjas em treinamento para o hospital, aquilo lá está uma zona tem gente ferida em todas os andares.

-Desgraçado, ainda te dá trabalho.

Sakura riu do comentário da amiga e seguiram caminho até a casa de Hinata.

Na porta do clã Neji aguardava por elas, ele estava lindo.

Estava com um kimono branco, mas o haori* e a hakama* eram negros e os cabelos soltos. Neji era um homem alto, mas com aquelas roupas tradicionais parecia mais alto e imponente.

Ino o comprimentou e seguiu na frente dando um sorriso maroto para Sakura que revirou os olhos.

-Está linda.

Sakura sorriu sincera, seus olhos brilhavam. Estava deslumbrante.

-Você também. Está perfeita para a ocasião e para o pedido.

-Que pedido?

Ele parou e segurou seus braços mantendo seus corpos frente à frente e encarou seus belos olhos claros com intensidade.

-Sakura, quer namorar comigo?

-Na-namorar? Neji, não acha que estamos muito velhos para isso?

Ela parecia surpresa e muito desconcertada. Neji teve vontade de rir.

-Velhos? Não. Porque, isso te incomoda?

Ele imaginava uma reação diferente.

-Não me incomoda, apenas me surpreende. Nunca imaginei que isso fizesse diferença para você.

-Agora faz.

Ela o encarou, os olhos dele demonstravam um sentimento que ela não soube reconhecer. Os olhos intensos e analíticos.

-Eu aceito.

Um sorriso lindo iluminou os olhos esverdeados e Neji lhe envolveu o rosto com as mãos e aproximou seus lábios para um beijo cálido. Neji não costumava fazer demonstrações em público. Isso era algo que Sakura estava muito bem habituada.

-Vamos?

Ele sorriu discreto e deu o braço para ela, para que seguissem juntos.

Quando entraram na casa Himawari se jogou nos braços de Neji, mais feliz que nunca e cumprimentou Sakura com entusiasmo iniciando uma conversa animada com o Hyuuga sobre o avanço de suas técnicas. Boruto cumprimentou ambos e entrou na conversa.

Sakura entrou na casa e encontrou Hinata no quarto de Yasunari, sentada em uma poltrona amamentando. Ino estava encantada ao lado da amiga. A morena levantou a cabeça lhe exibindo um belo sorriso.

-Como estão?

-Ótimos. Ele tem uma fome que parece não ter fim.

-Então descobrios o que ele tem do Naruto.

As amigas riram cúmplices.

-Falando de mim?

O loiro entrou no quarto e foi direto beijar a mulher e o filho.

-Hinata-chan, está tudo em ordem.

O sorriso dele era radiante como sempre. Os maravilhosos olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente ao ver a mulher e o filho tão calmos e serenos.

Hinata era uma mulher linda e hoje estava ainda mais com os belos cabelos presos em um coque, a franja leve sobre a testa e o corpo envolto por um belo kimono de seda verde escura com tons suaves de dourado e delicadas flores brancas desenhadas.

O loiro também estava com roupas tradicionais branca com azul turquesa.

-Sim, dizíamos que se Yasunari-kun puxou algo de você, foi a fome.

Ele coçou a cabeça em um gesto típico.

-Hina-chan, quando vamos almoçar?

-Daqui a pouco, só preciso dar um banho nele. Ino, me ajuda?

-Claro!

Sakura observou as amigas saírem fechando a porta. Hinata era uma mulher extremamente inteligente. Sakura tinha percebido a deixa e Naruto também. Eles precisavam conversar, a relação entre eles se tornou cada vez mais como a de irmãos ao longo dos anos.

E Sakura precisava de Naruto, a opinião do amigo era muito importante para ela, mais do que gostava de admitir.


	16. Chapter 16

Desculpe a demora mas estou sem tempo de verdade, to postando na correria .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 16 - Visita inesperada

*tempurá: vegetais, frutos do mar e carnes fritas;

*gyudon: carne de vaca temperada;

*korokke: purê de batatas e vegetais cremosos com frutos do mar;

*Inarizushi: casquinha de tofu.

*gyoza: bolinhos com recheio de carne de porco;

*unagi: enguia aromatizada;

*soba: tipo de macarrão feito à base de farinha de trigo sarraceno.

Ele encarava a amiga sério. Sakura já imaginava quantas perguntas ele faria e o quanto tentaria defender as atitudes de Sasuke, mas antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

-Só quero saber se está feliz, se estiver isso me basta.

Sakura olhou nos olhos do amigo e correu para seus braços, sendo envolvida por seu corpo quente e suspirando aliviada.

-Achei que você tentaria defendê-lo ou me condenaria de alguma forma.

Ele beijou o topo da sua cabeça.

-Eu não faria isso com você Sakura-chan. Apenas não quero que meus dois melhores amigos fiquem sem se falar. Mas desejo sua felicidade.

-Obrigado, Naruto. Você não sabe o quanto fico feliz e aliviada.

-Ele gosta de você Sakura-chan, percebi quando falei com ele sobre vocês. Ele está apaixonado por você.

-Neji tem se mostrado um homem maravilhoso. Me sinto muito bem ao seu lado, ele me transmite paz e segurança.

Naruto observou as maças da amiga enrubescerem levemente, os olhos brilharam.

-Também está apaixonada. Nunca imaginei ver você se apaixonando por alguém que não fosse o Sasuke.

Ela não podia mais negar a si mesma, nem ao melhor amigo.

-Nem eu... Mas a sensação é maravilhosa. Com o Neji não me sinto presa ou sufocada por meus próprios sentimentos, é mais suave, tranquilo, terno.

-Então eu diria que tem tudo para se transformar em amor.

Sakura sorriu e deu um soco leve no braço do amigo.

-Hinata transformou você em um romântico.

-Para com isso, Sakura-chan.

Ele ficou vermelho, fazendo Sakura rir ainda mais.

-Falo sério, Neji é um cara legal, um homem honrado. Espero que ele cuide bem de você, você é uma mulher preciosa.

Sakura abraçou o amigo com ternura e sentiu ele lhe envolver em um abraço de urso.

-Arigato.

-Amo você, Sakura. É como uma irmã para mim.

-Eu também te amo.

Hinata deixou Ino e Himawari cuidarem do banho de seu caçula, Himawari já tinha lhe pedido diversas vezes e ela confiava em Ino e precisava muito resolver um assunto, era sua oportunidade.

Encontrou Boruto e Neji ainda conversando, estavam sentados em futons no jardim. O dia estava frio e nublado, mas era um frio agradável que permaneceu depois que a nevasca foi embora.

-Boruto-kun, preciso conversar com o Neji-niisan, você pode nos dar licença?

-Hai, okaa-san.

Boruto que já estava um rapaz, mais parecido com Naruto impossível era bem alto, beijou a mãe no topo da cabeça e os deixou sozinhos.

Hinata se acomodou no futon, de frente para o primo, que o filho deixou para trás.

-Meu otou-san me contou a conversa que teve com você, sobre a liderança do clã.

Neji a encarou mais sério, compreendendo onde a prima queria chegar.

-Ela sabe?

-Não.

Ela acenou em confirmação e uma pequena ruga surgiu entre suas sobrancelhas. Ele respirou fundo e Hinata pode notar um pouco do tormento que se passava em seu interior, ele estava com leves olheiras.

-Não quero preocupá-la Hinata, ou deixá-la nervosa de alguma forma. Sakura está passando por muitos problemas agora, com a filha e o Uchiha. Não quero colocar mais um sobre ela.

-Neji, esse problema não é só seu, vai afetá-la também. Perdoe-me a intromissão, mas me preocupo com ela e com você.

-Eu sei. Mas nem eu mesmo tenho uma resposta definitiva Hinata, pela primeira vez não sei o que fazer.

Ela percebeu uma fraqueza em Neji que nunca tinha visto. Ele não estava apaixonado, ele a amava. Seu sonho de toda uma vida estava em suas mãos, mas ele parecia não dar tanta importância a ele e sim à Sakura e a possibilidade de perdê-la.

Hinata sorriu serena.

-Acho que já encontrou sua resposta niisan.

Ele a encarou por um momento, surpreso com a constatação da prima e amiga. Mas foram interrompidos por Naruto e Sakura que vinham barulhentos até eles, a rosada parecia estar ralhando com ele por algum motivo.

-Hina-chan, estou com fome!

-Então vá chamar as meninas e o Boruto-kun, vamos comer.

Yasunari, como de costume adormeceu depois do banho e ficou em seu quarto.

A comida estava maravilhosa, Sakura e Ino acabaram por saber como aquele banquete maravilhoso tinha sido preparado. Hinata conhecia muita gente no clã e muitos, como não podia deixar de ser, a adoravam. Naruto também tinha a popularidade em alta, não havia Hokage mais adorado e admirado na história da vila da folha. E quando souberam do nascimento de Yasunari quiseram ajudar de alguma forma. Desse jeito Naruto pediu ajuda para as melhores cozinheiras da vila para ajudar com o almoço e o resultado era simplesmente incrível, uma mesa farta.

Tinha para todos os gostos: tempurá*, gyudon*, korokke*, Inarizushi*, gyoza*, unagi* e soba*.

-Subarashi!

Naruto e Boruto falaram ao mesmo tempo, pareciam não ter visto coisa melhor na vida. Hinata sorriu maravilhada, a mesa estava linda, muito bem arrumada.

-Hinata! Que maravilha, ficou perfeito!

Ino estava boquiaberta, estava tudo belíssimo.

Todos se sentaram à mesa e começaram a se servir. A comida era maravilhosa, o sabor era incrível. O saquê e o chá verde também estavam ótimos.

Eles se deliciaram e conversaram de amenidades. Naruto, Neji e Boruto iniciaram uma conversa tensa sobre o exército de novos ninjas que Naruto estava formando e que queria a ajuda e a experiência de Neji. Ao longo dos anos o Hyuuga se tornara um verdadeiro especialista em ataques à longa distância.

-Shikamaru tem feito boas estratégias, quero a vila protegida, mas com uma boa ofensiva. Depois do aconteceu com a Sakura-chan quando a Sarada era pequena, daquela vez lembra?

-Sim, lembro. - Naruto se referia ao breve sequestro de Sakura, quando Sarada foi atrás do pai.

-Naquela época decidi montar essa força, mas é algo que precisa ser feito devagar, corretamente. Preciso de você Neji.

-Estou ao dispor da vila Naruto, quando precisar de mim me avise que eu irei.

-Arigato.

Eles continuaram a discutir o assunto enquanto Sakura, Ino e Himawari falavam sobre o bebê.

Todos estavam satisfeitos e confortáveis.

-Pessoal.

Hinata chamou a atenção de todos com sua voz suave, na sua casa parecia uma verdadeira rainha seus mínimos sussurros eram ouvidos e acatados.

Ela sorriu delicada.

-Aqui perante nossos amigos eu e Naruto queremos pedir à Sakura e ao Neji-niisan que sejam padrinhos do nosso Yasunari.

-O que nos diz Sakura-chan, Neji?

Naruto tinha um sorriso contagiante e Hinata também.

Sakura e Neji sorriram para a Hyuuga e para Naruto ao seu lado.

Ino e Himawari bateram palmas, felizes.

-Hinata, você é uma bajuladora.

A loira comentou fingindo um bico e dando língua para a amiga.

Sakura segurou a mão de Neji por cima da mesa e sorriu radiante para ele, fazendo o Hyuuga ficar vermelho. Mas ele segurou sua mão e tentou disfarçar a timidez. A voz alegre de Sakura se fez presente.

-Adoraríamos.

Naruto deu um beijo estalado na maçã do rosto de Hinata e sorriu para os amigos.

Boruto assoviou alto em comemoração e Himawari e Ino bateram mais palmas.

Sakura sorriu radiante para Neji e imitou o gesto do amigo, mas seu beijo foi mais delicado.

-Que cena mais romântica, quem diria... A doutora Haruno não perdeu tempo. Vai servir de muleta Neji?

O clima de descontração e harmonia pareceu evaporar. As palavras ácidas fizeram um efeito devastador, o belo sorriso de Sakura murchou e a expressão de Neji se tornou dura e raivosa.

-Hanabi.

Sua voz suou fria como o vento cortante fora da casa.

xxccxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"-Hanabi-chan, o que faz em Konoha?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Hinata parecia mais constrangida e surpresa do que nunca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"-Cheguei de missão mais cedo e fui fazer relatório da missão, mas soube que o Naruto estava em casa pelo nascimento do Yasunari, resolvi vir visitá-lo. Não sabia que tinha feito uma festa, eu não viria sem ser convidada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"-Você viria sim, é campeã em inconveniência./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Estas palavras cheias de desprezo foram ditas por Ino, que tinha uma expressão quase que de nojo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ela ignorou a Yamanaka, e não tirou os olhos de Neji e Sakura. Atravessou o portal e se sentou na beirada da mesa ao lado de Himawari, os meninos pareciam surpresos e sem entender direito o que se passava. Hinata e Naruto estavam constrangidos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"O clima do almoço não foi o mesmo, se tornou pesado e tenso. Eles terminaram a comemoração ao fim da tarde com um chá e biscoitos de gengibre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Hanabi não proferiu palavra alguma durante o chá, conheceu o sobrinho em companhia da irmã e permaneceu calada até o fim, sem deixar de lançar olhares arrogantes para Sakura e de raiva para Neji./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"-Hinata, estava tudo maravilhoso. Foi demais!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ino beijou a amiga em despedida e deu um abraço em Naruto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"-Até amanhã!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"A loira trocou um olhar com Sakura e foi embora, ignorando a presença da Hyuuga mais nova./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Todos se despediram e Sakura esperou Neji do lado de fora da casa, no jardim. A noite estava fria o vento mais forte começava a dar sinal de outra nevasca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"-Você é mesmo uma mulher esperta Sakura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"- O que disse Hanabi?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"-Você me ouviu. - ela encarou Sakura com os olhos tão parecidos com o de Neji- Estou constatando que você não passa de uma ninja medíocre buscando ascenção. Primeiro o Uchiha, agora um Hyuuga. Sua filha deve ter vergonha de você, quase uma cortesã./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"O estalo provocado pelo tapa de Sakura foi audível, seus cinco dedos ficaram visíveis no rosto de Hanabi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"-Lava a sua boca para falar de mim sua pirralha mimada. E não ouse falar de minha filha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Hanabi ia devolver o tapa, mas seu pulso foi preso no ar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"-Não quero brigas na porta da minha casa Hanabi. Acho que está na hora de você ir embora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Naruto encarava sério a Hyuuga mais nova. Ela puxou o braço com força e pareceu querer retrucar, mas pensou e foi embora pisando forte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Sakura suspirou cansada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"-Está tão difícil.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"O amigo se aproximou dela e pousou as mãos em seus ombros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"-Vai melhorar Sakura-chan, não desista. O começo é sempre complicado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ela sorriu para ele cansada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"-Arigato. Seu apoio ajuda muito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Neji saiu da casa acompanhado de Hinata e Himawari, sua fã número um. Quando ele encarou os orbes verdes soube que algo tinha acontecido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Eles se despediram de todos e foram para a casa de Neji no clã. Tinha escurecido mais cedo, o frio estava mais intenso. O tempo se assemelhava muito com o humor da Haruno. Frio e triste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"-O que a Hanabi falou para você?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"-Não foi nada, já resolvi. Por favor Neji, vamos esquecer um pouco esses acontecimentos. Eu não quero mais pensar em problemas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ele acenou em confirmação e entraram na casa, estava limpa e mais confortável que antes. Neji providenciara melhorias para a casa, a mobília estava limpa e alguns novos móveis integravam o local./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Sakura comunicou ao Hyuuga que faria um chá para ambos e foi para a cozinha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ela não estava muito bem. Neji também tinha a sensação que tudo parecia ir contra a vontade de ambos, até agora só complicações surgiram. Mais um motivo pelo qual não se sentia confortável para contar a ela a proposta do clã, não queria atribuir mais um problema ao relacionamento deles, ele podia resolver sozinho. Ainda se sentia dividido, queria muito conversar com ela sobre isso, mas não podia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ela trouxe o chá em uma bandeja e colocou sobre a mesa sentando no futon, ele a acompanhou. Ela estava extremamente silenciosa, Neji apenas a observava. Estava linda com as roupas tradicionais, muito elegantes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ela pousou a xícara sobre a mesa e permaneceu estática observando o interior vazio dela enquanto suas mãos circundavam o objeto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ele pensava na conversa com o tio, não queria perdê-la. Estava acostumado com suas carícias, sua companhia, suas palavras doces e seu gênio forte. Ele não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas precisava dela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ela não queria pensar e ele também não./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Neji levantou com calma e se sentou atrás do tronco esguio da Haruno e a cercou com os braços aspirando o cheiro delicado de sua pele do pescoço. Ela se sobressaltou, não tinha notado os movimentos dele estava compenetrada demais em seus pensamentos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"-Neji?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"O nariz dele se moveu devagar pela extensão do pescoço feminino até a delicada orelha. A respiração forte dele arrepiou o corpo delicado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ela sentiu a mãos fortes e ágeis desprenderem o obijime e o obi de seu corpo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"-Preciso de você./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ela nunca ouviu aquele tom na voz dele, demonstrava um pouco de fragilidade e necessidade. Ou estaria enganada?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ela tentou se mover para encará-lo, mas ele a manteve sentada de costas para ele, segurando seus braços com suavidade. Ela permaneceu onde estava./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"As mãos quentes se infiltraram pelo Kimono e puxaram-no devagar os nós dos dedos que seguravam as bordas do Kimono com firmeza passaram pelos mamilos sensíveis cobertos apenas pelo nagajubam, provocando um novo arrepio. Ao tirar o kimono ele soltou os fios da presilha, fazendo com que os cabelos rosa caissem sobre os ombros estreitos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ela sentiu ele se mover às suas costas, ágil. Ela virou a cabeça observando-o, ele estava retirando o próprio kimono. Ele segurou sua mão e a puxou junto dele./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"-Vamos tomar um banho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"O corpo nu de Neji era algo maravilhoso de se observar, só de vê-lo ela sentia seus dedos ansiosos para tocar aquela pele branca e macia, marcá-la com suas unhas e sentir a textura e a força dos músculos moldados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ele esticou a mão na direção dela, para ajudá-la a se levantar. Sakura se ergueu deixando o kimono no chão, apenas com o fino nagajubam de algodão. Era verde água e transparente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Neji teve a bela visão do corpo dela, estava apenas de calcinha por baixo. Foi o que bastou para seu pouco controle, testado durante todo o dia e somatisado com o estresse pelo qual ambos vinham passando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ele a puxou com força para seus braços beijando seus lábios em seguida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Sakura deixou uma expressão de surpresa escapar de seus lábios com o movimento repentino, e logo os de Neji cobriram os seus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ele nunca beijara daquela forma, era rude e forte, ela mal conseguia acompanhar, eram mordidas rápidas alternadas com lambidas e chupões em seus lábios que já estavam ficando inchados e vermelhos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ela observou o rosto masculino, que tinha a testa franzida e os olhos fechados com força. As mãos firmes e rápidas a livraram das últimas peças de uma vez só, agarraram com força as coxas leitosas e suspenderam o corpo esbelto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Os beijos e carícias eram incessantes, e quando Sakura deu por si já estava no banheiro do segundo andar, uma suíte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Era grande e branco, tinha uma banheira de mármore negro que mais parecia uma piscina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Com Sakura em seus braços Neji abriu as torneiras, para encher a banheira com água quente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ele imprensou seus corpos na parede fria e Sakura arqueou o corpo pelo contato do mármore frio com sua pele quente, seu corpo estava em chamas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Neji lambia seu pescoço com vontade, a mão dele agarrara com força seus cabelos e forçava para trás para dar mais acesso aos lábios famintos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ambas as mãos masculinas apertavam o quadril feminino com firmeza, marcando a pele branca. Sakura, não conseguia pensar, só sentir. E sentiu quando uma mão dele deslizou de seu quadril para o meio de suas pernas, lhe tocando por trás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ela apertou os ombros de Neji com força./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"-Ne-Neji.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ela sentiu ele penetrá-la com os dedos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"-Ah-ah.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ele a encarou. Ela estava corada e suada, os olhos verdes intensos e meio perdidos. Ele a beijou devagar agora, provocante, sentindo ela se contrair em seus dedos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Ele dominava seus sentidos e Sakura não conseguia pensar em nada concreto, não com ele a tocando daquela forma, rude e precisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Sakura começou a acompanhar os movimentos dele, estava sentindo seu corpo arrepiar e tremer. Os lábios dele sugaram seus sensíveis mamilos com força, lhe arrancado um gemido manhoso. Estava chegando ao ápice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"-Neji...por favor.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"O Hyuuga prolongou o ato mais um pouco. E com mais um gemido manhoso ela alcançou a libertação e desmoronou nos braços dele ,ofegante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;" /p 


End file.
